Crimson Gemini
by Julianna Tala
Summary: It's been 2 years since the last battle with Deep Blue and now the aliens are back,but they face a new enemy. What happens when the enemy opens a portal to an alternate dimension where vampires and werewolves exist? English names.DXZ,BXS,KXT,JXR,BXE.R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's my other story. This just sort of popped in my head. I'm trying my best to upload my other story so please be patient and R&R!**

**Disclamer: I don't own MMP or Twilight!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Zoey. You're going to be late."

Said twin-tailed, red-haired girl ran down the stairs quickly as she could without tripping. "On my way, Mom." And with that, Zoey Hanson took off running towards her school. It had been two years since her life as a Mew Mew girl. Of course she was still working at the café, but the excitement of dealing with Predasites and stalking aliens was replaced by the constant slinging of orders and drinks.

And of course, the girls still stuck together like glue. Corina was still the same snobbish and lazy person at the café, but she would help ever now and then when things got out of hand. Bridget came out of her shy and timid shell. Her first step stopping the Beckies at her school from making her their gopher and mental punching bag, but she was still the kind, smart, and sweet, gentle self. Zoey thought that she had little crushing going with their former alien-turned-ally Sardon, though they left off with not saying a word. "I mean, there has to be a reason why he went against Deep Blue's final attack to protect the girls," Zoey said with a small laugh.

Anyway, Little Kiki was still her usual hyper, helpful, perky self. Her father had recently came back from his training from the mountains, so now she could go to school and keep her job at the café without her subtle yet constant worry of her siblings and financial problems. Of course, Kiki missed Tarb, another enemy alien-turned-ally. It was no question that the little blushing alien had some feelings towards the hyper monkey mew. Finally there was Renée. She still work at the café with her usual calm and cool demeanor that Corina absolutely loved, but every now and then, she would go to her modeling job somewhere in the world. If Zoey remembered right, she had even a couple roles in some of the latest popular movies. "If she keeps getting popular, she's going to have to carry a couple of bodyguards with her soon," she sighed.

As Zoey came up to the school building, she couldn't help but stop and stare at an all-too-familiar building. This was the place where she met one of the most irritating, pervasive, yet brave, and kinda caring alien she ever met. Dren. After his death experience at the hands of his former alien leader, Deep Blue, and saving her in process, she had come to care from him very much. Funny thing was that now he was gone (still alive, thank god) with his comrades, she was missing him even more. Every now and then, she would hear his "And how's my pretty kitty today?" in the wind. Letting out a slight sigh, she checked her cell phone for the time. "Oh no. I'm going to be late!" And with that, she took off for the school with the speed of her cat genes.

Coming up towards the school gate, Zoey spotted Mimi and Megan waiting for her. "Hurry up Zoey! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled back. Running with all her might, she grabbed her friends' wrists and ran towards the building just as the first bell went off.

* * *

"Table Five needs napkins and their cake order."

"Kiki. Can you get that couple's order?"

"All right ladies and gentleman! Kiki The Great will now juggle two pieces of chocolate cake and two sodas while balancing on her performance ball!"

"Corina! Get off your lazy butt and help! We're getting swamped!"

"Zoey, you're so childish. I AM working. Somebody has to make sure the tea is up to standard."

"UGGGHHH!"

The café after school was the busy time out of the day. Everybody was doing their usual routine as customers piled in. Wesley was in the back making the next orders, Renee was at the cashier taking people's payment. Corina was sitting at her usual spot, sampling the teas as she would like to say. Bridget was being less clumsy and shy about the orders, Kiki was taking orders while she rolled around on her huge ball and Zoey was running back and forth with pastries and drinks. Elliot was downstairs at the moment, checking out the monitors for any unsual active.

Final, the end of the day rolled around and the girls finished cleaning up the café. "Hey Bridget, Kiki. You guys wanna walk home together again? It's getting kind of cold out there and I want some company." Zoey asked.

"Sure Zoey," Bridget answered, putting on her warm coat while she took out her braids out from her back. At least she started to wear contacts so that way her glasses wouldn't get in the way. "Just let me grab my purse."

"I would love to." Kiki chirped in happily. She began bouncing up and down as she started talking, "There's a new hot cake stand on the way that I wanna try." With that, the trio made their way towards the door. "Goodnight, everybody!" they called.

The three girls came up with this little walk after their final battle. Since all three lived in the same direction, they would walk together from the café to the crosswalk where everybody would go their ways. Bridget let out a soft yawn, stretching her arms towards the sky, "I can't wait for the holidays. I hope we get snow."

"I totally agree," Kiki joined in. "The holidays are always busy with people in the park so my business for the arts skyrockets."

Zoey couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, especially since we won't have to worry about any Predasites or aliens taking over the world." They all laughed. It couldn't be helped. Whenever Christmas would roll around, they would always remember that battle in front of the huge Christmas tree that had hid the Blue Aqua. "Besides, it's not like we…have…any…special…dates," she trailed off, her last word coming out as a whisper.

Bridget looked over at the red-head with concern, "Zoey, you feeling okay?"

"Need any medicine?" Kiki said innocently.

Zoey shook her head and replied discontentedly, "It's okay guys. Just something running through my head. That's all."

They both look at each other then back at Zoey, "It's Mark, isn't it?"

Zoey shook her head again, but this time, it seemed like slow response. "No. I mean…we were together on that date and we were crazy about each other, but I just made realize how awful I was towards another person's feeling the whole time we were fighting." It was true. Mark and her were crazy with love for each other, but it didn't last. About a couple of months after the battle with Deep Blue, Mark had been offered an abroad study for the environment and they had to break up. But the break up had something more to it.

_Flashback_

_They were at the petting zoo that reopened after the lion predasite attack and they were now in front of the baby animals' cage. Zoey was content at the moment, though there was still the lingering nudge at the back of her mind that she had to tell Mark that she wanted to break-up. Mark pulled Zoey off to the side so they could sit under a tree shade. Mark noticed the forlorn look on her face and asked, "Hey Zoey. Is something the matter?"_

_ Zoey snapped out of her daze as she heard the question. "Yeah, Mark. I'm fine." She got and tried to a couple of karate moves, showing her preppy side again. "Why wouldn't I be fine? I pumped and rearing to go. One. Two. One. Two." _

_ Mark got up as well and reached for her hand. "Zoey. We need to talk." Zoey's expression immediately changed as he explained. The school had offered him an abroad study to travel the world to find more solutions to the environment and that it would be hard to have a long distance relationship. "I think that it's best that we stop are dating here." He waited her response but only met silence as her head hang a little low. "Zoey?"_

_ Her face came back with little sad smile of her own. "Mark, I need to tell you something too." She explained how in the past months that even though she had a really wonderful time with him and she loved how he was always sweet and loving towards her, but it didn't stop the feelings for Dren from growing. "I wanted to talk to today about how we should stop dating and stay as friends, but you kind off beat me towards that line," she let out a soft chuckle and at that Mark couldn't help but return her smile._

_ He hugged her softly as he spoke, "I know you Zoey. I know that your heart belongs to someone else, even though you were denying it when he stalked and teased you. I mean, the guy gave his life to protect you." He reached towards her forehead and tucked a soft red hair strand behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad that I had your love for a while."_

_ They decided to leave off as friends as Mark walked Zoey home._

_End of flashback  
_

That day, Zoey held a light heart and feelings towards Mark and now he was somewhere in South America, studying how the forest is more than a home. She just wished that she had a chance to talk to Dren and tell him her feelings. She sighed, looking up into space, "I hope that wherever those guys, their planet is stable and safe now."

Bridget sighed as well, she and Kiki looking up as well, "Yeah. Let's make it a Christmas wish that they are safe and sound."

"Yeah," Kiki jumped in, "Who knows? Maybe they'll come back."

Zoey laughed at the sudden idea, "Yeah, and maybe they'll bring another alien race out to get us and take over the world," she joked, capturing the little blond in soft headlock. Kiki squeaked and squirmed as she tried to get out of the move "Bridget! Help!" Bridget couldn't help but laugh at the two. As the trio went back on their walk, neither did they notice three sets of eyes following after the girls' movement.

* * *

** First chapter done. Sorry if there were any OOC's in this but this is my first MMP fanfic. Hopefully I'll get my next chapter up for this story and my other fic. So please R&R!**

**Zoey: Yeah. Maybe I'll get some action soon!**

**Me: GAH! (Jumps up and hits the ceiling with my head) OWww! Where'd the heck you come from?**

**Zoey: From the story silly. (Pats my head softly)**

**Me: (Hangs head low)Oh boy. This is going to be awhile.**

**Zoey: (Grabs my laptop and looks on webpage) Cool! You write about Atlantis too? (Looks at me with kitty eyes and tail and ears are out)**

**Me: Please R&R!  
**


	2. Swaying Heart DXZ

**Me: Finally. Chapter two is here! (Drops in a chair with much exhaustion and smudges on left hand.)**

**Zoey: Please note that TMM or Twilight doesn't belong to Julianna Tala. What is in Twilight anyways? (Looks at me confusingly)**

**Me: It's basically a paranormal romance about a girl who is stuck between her love for her vampire boyfriend and her friendship with her best friend who is a werewolf. **

**Zoey: Sounds like me during the anime show. **

**Me: You have no idea. (Gives signature salute) Enjoy and review please!

* * *

**

Zoey plopped down on her bed, feeling every limb of her body was just about to fall off. Another day, another session of slave-like work under her slave driver, aka Elliot Grant. He really knew which buttons to push on her stress and anger levels. "Well," she sighed, "at least Christmas is coming up. Then, I'll be able to relax a little."

Smiling at the happy thought, she got up from her bed and walked over to the box on top of her desk. Inside the box had all the Christmas gifts she planned to give. She had gotten a cute aquamarine dolphin necklace for Bridget, a silver dove necklace for Corina, a wolf amulet with a purple stone for Renee, and for little Kiki, a gold necklace with two monkeys holding an orange stone. She had also gotten a white sportswatch for Elliot, seeing it how he was always telling Zoey that he needed a stopwatch to see how long she was taking to be late, and for Wesley, a drawing set for cooking to replace the one Kiki accidentally misplaced. All these items together costed a pretty penny out of her account, but they're worth it. "I'm just glad that my salary at the café is ten dollars an hour plus tips," she chuckled.

Looking next to the box was a picture from when the girls were still Mew Mews. Wesley and Elliot weren't in the picture because they were the ones taking it (well Wesley was. Elliot wasn't so great with a camera). Bridget was next to Zoey, but her mouth was agape due to the fact that Dren had appeared behind Zoey, wrapping an arm around her petite shoulders. Zoey had a mix of shock and anger across her face, Kiki was tackling a struggling Tarb into an air hug, Corina and Renee held their pendants, ready for action and Sardon was showing no feelings(not surprising), but his gaze was directed towards Bridget. Even though it wasn't quite showing, his gaze was softened from his usual bored or agitated glares. It seemed only yesterday that they were fighting for the protection of their own people.

Turning back towards the bed, Zoey was about to lay down when she suddenly felt two arms sneak around her waist and shoulders, pulling into a warm embrace. "And how was my cute kitty today?"

The voice was what scared her. It was different. Instead the usual kiddish tone that she often heard, it was slightly deeper**(Think Len Tao from Shaman King, english version)**. She struggled and squirmed but it served useless as the arms tightened around her. Not enough to bruise but enough to make her stop. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" she yelled. Thank god her parents were on that 2 week cruise for couples. Otherwise, her father would kick down the door after hearing his daughter screeched.

"Aww, did you forget about me already," he whined, trying to sound disappointed. "Well this oughta' help." The figure turned Zoey around and lowered his mouth on to hers. She half-squeaked at the sudden pressure, her eyes shot open, but slowly closed as the kiss continued. It wasn't hurried or forced. It was…soft…and comforting, like a kiss that was given to someone after a long wait. After what seemed forever, they broke the kiss due to lack of air and Zoey opened her eyes. She couldn't believe who it was after so long. _Dren!_ _But he looks a little different._

It was true. Not only did his voice slightly change, he was a whole head taller now, his figure supported more muscles then she recalled and his hair was different too. It was slightly longer, but he still kept the same style he had before he left. His unwavering golden eyes held compassion rather than their usual cruel playfulness. He gave her his trademark grin as he asked, "Did that jog your memory a bit, honey?"

She couldn't help the tears that began to fall out of her chocolate-brown eyes. His expression turned to worry when he saw her crying. "Oh, kitty. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't cry. I just-" his words were cut off when she hugged him again, burying her head into his chest. He was half-surprised, half-shocked that Zoey was hugging him as if he was her life line. He expected her to be screaming pervert and her other remarks. He came out of his daze when she spoke softly, "You big idiot."

O…kay. Not the type of greeting he expected but it didn't come out as a scream either so it was going good so far. She continued crying, soaking his shirt, but he didn't mind. "Did you know how much I missed you? How much I wanted to talk to you? To tell you that even though you were constantly stalking me and teasing me that I still missed you?" She cut him off with a kiss of her own. Dren moved back, due to his original shock, still had his arms around Zoey as they tumbled onto the bed. As they broke the kiss, both of them were, safe to say, breathless and completely and utterly happy.

Dren rolled Zoey underneath as he continued to hug her. "You have no idea what this means to me," he said, inhaling her strawberry scent as he buried into the crook of her neck. "This feels like a dream that I don't want to wake up from."

Zoey sighed contently, bringing up her fingers to tangle in his emerald hair. "I feel the same." A sudden thought clicked in her head. "Wait!" She immediately sat up, bringing Dren up as well as he sat on the side of her. "If you're here then that means that Sardon and Tarb are here as well too."

Dren couldn't help but laugh at her sudden display of intelligence. She had indeed grown up over the last two years. He gently grabbed her chin and turned towards him so he could place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry honey. They aren't here to cause trouble. Knowing the little tyke, he's gone off to see the little monkey mew and Sardon, I think, said something about going to talk with someone who has been on his mind lately. I think it's the porpoise mew," he inquired. "But enough of about them," he said, waving his hand off to the side as if in attempt to shoo away the thoughts, "I want to know what has been happening to my cute little kitten."

Zoey couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness. He was still the same old Dren, even though his appearance changed. She had told them about what everybody has gone through; them keeping their jobs at Café Mew Mew, her getting back on the gymnastics team after much persuasion from her friends, she, Corina, and Bridget getting ready to graduate from high school, Kiki's father coming home and finally she told them how Mark and her broke off with each other, even though they were still good friends. Dren smiled at the last bit of news as he pulled her into another hug. "Yay! That means that your mine, kitten." She couldn't help but blush at the comment until he said, "And also I have something to tell ya'."

Zoey reluctantly pulled out of his warm hug and looked up at him. She absolutely adored his cat-like eyes, but she wouldn't tell him now. It'd just boost his ego just a bit beyond bearable. "Okay. What is it? Did you just come back for the holidays or is there something else?"

Dren scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "Well, it's the latter part. Have your powers come back anytime while we were gone?"

Zoey shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. Except the day after the battle with Deep Blue, our powers came back, but once we tried to find the enemy, they just disappeared. Elliot and Wesley had tried searching all over the world, but they came up with nothing. " She looked towards her pendant that she kept at her bedside drawer next to her clock. "It was like they fell off the map."

"Damn," he cursed. "That means that they are already here."

Zoey looked at him confusingly. "Who's here?"

"Well, back on our planet, after we had gotten back with the blue aqua and revitalized the planet, we had told our council what had happened on our mission. Everything from first encountering you and the mews to Deep Blue's betrayal and vanquishment. The council didn't order any punishments on our behalf seeing how we brought back our planet's key to survival, but a few people weren't so much….,"he tried searching for the right word, "agreeable."

Zoey, again, was baffled. "I'm guessing that these people weren't exactly happy about Deep Blue's….demise."

He gave her a thumbs up. "Got it in one, kitty cat. Anyway, apparently, Deep Blue had some followers before he became an astral projection. When we told them that Deep Blue had been eliminated, they had fought against the council on the verdict. Needless to say, the council overruled their objection. The next day, however, we were notified that they were heading towards Earth."

"But what for?"

His gaze became serious and deadly, as if he was ready to kill the person who made the decision. "They want revenge for their fallen leader. Starting with the people who had done the deed which would be you guys," He pointed towards Zoey.

Okay, this was more then she can comprehend. Zoey began to freak out at this, her emotions clearly showing on her face. First, it's being injected with the DNA of a rare mountain wild cat, then; it's being stalked by an alien who claimed to love her while she was going out with her ex-boyfriend, and finally its aliens who are out to get her and her friends because they had taken out their blood-thirsty leader. Was this divine retribution for an evil deed in past life or something? She took a calming breath and straightened her shoulders. "Okay. What's their plan?"

Dren had watch Zoey having her little internal battle and he thought she was still cute even if she was confused, like a kitty that didn't know where her favorite toy was. He chuckled as he relayed what he was told by Sardon earlier on. "So far, we know that they are planning something big. Sardon had managed to hack into their computers and found blue prints of their latest plan. It seems that they are trying to create a Predasite that has the capability to cross time and space."

"Wait, hold up!" Zoey exclaimed, holding up her hand like a stop. She had heard about traveling through time but that was through legends, but traveling space. This seemed something out of sci-fi movie. "Cross space, what does that mean?"

"Don't know," he shrugged, "Sardon has the answer for that, which hopefully, we will see him tomorrow to talk with your bosses." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought her down on the mattress and spooned himself next to her. "Right now, I just want to sleep with you."

Zoey began to blush furiously and squeak as she tried to wiggle herself out the cage-like embrace. Her cat ears and tail popped out, causing Zoey to squeak again as she tried to cover her ears. Dren couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was right now. "I didn't mean like THAT, kitty. I don't want to leave and this feels way too nice to leave." He reached up and unclasped her hands from her ears and began to scratch and rub gently one ear, earning a purr from Zoey.

She couldn't help but sigh contently at the predicament. Let's face it. She really didn't want him to leave either, not when what he was doing felt sooo good. "Alright," she said, finally giving in to her desire. She held up a finger as she spoke, "You can stay if you don't try anything."

He held up two fingers as he promised, "I promise."

Once she calmed down and managed to get her cat ears and tail to disappear, she turned herself around to turn off the lamp and began to snuggle into the blanket. "Goodnight Dren," she softly sighed before falling into sleep's grip.

Dren snuggled closer to Zoey, burying his head into her soft crimson hair. He breathed in her strawberry scent before closing his eyes. "Goodnight, my beautiful princess."

And with that, the two lovers began to dream fantastic thoughts; the only physical proof was the smile on both of their lips.

* * *

**Me: Wow that was a long chapter. Again sorry for any OOC's in this chapter, but I wanted to do a cute scene. Just for the record, I was listening to Swaying Necklace from the Naruto Soundtrack when I wrote this.**

**Zoey: YAY! Dren's back! (Cat ears and tail pop out) I'm so happy (Begins dancing around).**

**Me: Yep and the next chapters will be about Tarb and Sardon's return. Hopefully then I'll be able to get another inspiration. **

**Zoey: Yeah and then Kiki and Bridget will be so happy. Please leave any advice or comments on what the enemy's names should be.**

**Me: Please do. I love hearing from you! By the way, I posted the girls necklace on my profile if you want to look**

**Zoey: Cool! I love the necklaces. They're so pretty and shiny! (Looks at necklaces with huge sparkling eyes)**

**Me: Yeah. I think I did great with the descriptions and personalty coordination's with each stone.**

**Zoey: Yay! I think they suit them just well.  
**

**Me and Zoey together: Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face! ~~Nya! (Does the signature pose) =^_^=**


	3. Revealing Love in the Shadows SXB

**Me: Soooooo sorry for taking so long. My muse was not staying with me, but no worries I'm still trekking on!**

**Zoey: I certainly hope so. **

**Me: Hope it's up to everyone's expectations. I don't own MMP or Twilight. By the way the ages of the characters are:**

**Zoey-17**

**Bridget-17**

**Corina-17**

**Renee-19**

**Kiki-14**

**Dren-18**

**Tarb-14**

**Sardon-21**

**Elliot-20**

**Wesley-23**

**Me and Zoey: On with the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

Bridget breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her bedroom door. "Might as well get to that winter homework from school," she mused. She went to her aqua-blue laptop that was sitting on her desk near the bedroom window that looked out towards the city and began to type her assigned book report.

Halfway through the report, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

Her little brother, Cameron, poked his head through the door. "Hey, Bridget. Do you have a book that I can borrow? My teacher gave us an assignment where everyone has to find a fairytale book over Christmas break to read to the younger kids at school."

_Oh yeah. _Bridget remembered._ The primary students go to the older kid's school to read fairytales after the holidays. I completely forgot about it._

"Sure, Cam. Give me a moment." She got up and went to her book collection and pulled out a black leather-bound book with gold lettering for the title. "Here. I think this one will do," she recommended as she gave the book to him.

He gave a quick look-over at the old book and asked, "The Labyrinth? I've never heard it before."

"I'm not surprised. It's an old story." She chuckled lightly. Bridget sat on her bed as her brother sat down beside her. "It's about a girl who feels like she's alone in the world because her mother ran off with an actor and her father remarried and had a son. She also feels like slave in her house because her stepmother always tells her to babysit her two-year old baby brother and the girl makes a wish for her baby brother to disappear."

Cameron nodded his head in approval. "I would want to wish away a baby sibling if I was always babysitting, especially if the kid is annoying."

Bridget threw him a look that said, oh yeah? "Maybe I should've done that to you when I was babysitting you when we were younger."

The green-haired boy quickly shook his head. "Please continue."

"Anyway, the king of Goblins hears her and the boy is sent to the Goblin Kingdom. The girl realizes her mistake and tries to get her brother back by running the King's Labyrinth in 13 hours."

"But wait," her brother asked. "Why did he let her run the labyrinth if wishes are supposedly permanent."

Bridget sighed. She looked out the window towards the shining moon that lit the night sky, casting illumination upon the fallen snow. "It's because while through all this, the King was secretly in love with the girl and wanted to give her a chance to claim her brother back. He did everything in his power to convince the girl stay with him. He offered her dreams, his love, his kingdom, if she could love and fear him. But she still chose her baby brother and won."

He scratched his head and gave his sister a confused look. "Okay. Now I'm confused. Why didn't the girl love him back?"

"Because she thought that he was the 'evil villain' in her story." She quickly looked at the clock on the wall to see it was close to dinner time. "Now it's time for me to get back to my work and for you to read the book. I'm sure the kids are going to ask questions." She shooed him towards the door as she walked towards the door.

"Okay okay. I'm gone. Thanks for the book, big sis." And with that he ran out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. She could hear him reach his room and close his door. She loved her little brother, even if he can get too curious.

She let a wistful sigh and made her way to the bed. She sat down and looked at the moon again. "He wasn't too far off of why she didn't love him. She did love him, but she saw him as the villain. It didn't stop her feelings but that's how the story ends." She raised her hand and clutched towards her heart as if to comfort dull pain that was constantly there. "Kind of like our story. Huh, Sardon?"

She got up again and walked over to her desk when she saw a shadow levitating in the moonlight of her room, not turning around as a thought ran through her head. _Is it really…?_

"Really? I always thought that Earth's story always ended with a 'happily ever after'."

She slightly jumped at the man's voice. She turned around and tears began to mist her eyes, sapphire eyes meeting amethyst. "S-Sardon?"

He let himself float till he landed on the floor in front of her, his gaze never leaving hers. Even after so long, she was still beautiful to him. "I see that you are doing well," he ventured, his voice still carrying that bit of monotone, but his soft smile was what made him slightly different.

She couldn't help but smile softly even though her tears were threatening to spill out any moment. She didn't give her answer in words. She gave it to him as she ran to him and hugged him as if he was going to disappear any moment. Her arms gently snaked around his neck while he welcomed the hug whole-heartedly; never easing up the grip he had on her, stroking her soft hair.

He buried his head into her soft emerald hair, taking in her sweet scent. To him, she had gain more beauty over the two years he had been gone. He noticed that she got rid of her glasses and that she wasn't wearing baggy clothing to hide behind. After awhile, he noticed that she had grown a little stiff. He looked to see that her face was being colored tomato-red. He couldn't help but laugh; he had definitely missed her blush. Finally he spoke up, "Something the matter, little Bridget?"

Her head shot up at the nickname. Little? To him she was little? "I'm not that small. I'm the second tallest out the girls," she pouted slightly, but it turned into a small, shy smile. "And to answer your question, I'm just happy that you're back."

Sardon walked back a bit and sat down casually on her bed. "So what has happen in the past two years?"

Bridget sat down as well beside him and began to tell him of what has happen. She told him that she, Corina, and Renee transferred to Zoey's school so that way they can be closer. And as everybody became a part of club; Zoey with the gymnastics team, Corina with the ballet class, Renee with dance, she joined the school's swim team for competition and synchronize swimming. Zoey and Mark broke up after Mark had been offered an aboard scholarship. Kiki's father coming back home and the girls getting ready for graduation for their final year of high school. "All in all. Everybody went through a lot of things but now everybody is so happy. But enough about us. I want to know how your people are doing now. I'm sure the blue aqua helped some of the planet's problem."

"Not only that," he answered. "The planet's climate is now stable so now we have weather patterns similar to Earth. The animals have returned as well and the crops are growing again." He looked at her with so much kindness that her heart jumped in her chest. "My people are now recovering and thriving. And it's thanks to you and your friends."

He gently placed his hand over hers, giving it a tender squeeze and holding it like a precious jewel. "You certainly helped me, that's for sure." It was true. After leaving Earth with Dren and Tarb, his mind was solely focused on her. His comrades and family saw changes in him as well. He began to open up more. His emotions were not so locked up as he was when he was following Deep Blue's command, but he would favor most of the time his monotone look.

She gave a small chuckle. "Maybe we both help each other without knowing it." She noticed that he began to lean slightly forward towards her. She copied his movements, putting their faces closer….and closer to each other. Just as their lips were to meet, a book flew right towards Sardon's forehead. The sudden impact caused his head to fling back against the sea-colored blanket.

Bridget stared at the sudden event, her mouth and eyes open from shock, "Sardon! Are you all right?"

A muttered string of curses answered her question. "I'm alright." He sat up from his position, cupping his hand over his head to relieve the slight pain. The impact didn't hurt much, it was just that it was a surprise attack that Sardon didn't even notice. "Who in their right mind-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU PALE POINTED-EAR WINDOW-JUMPING CONVICT!" They both looked to the doorway to see that Cameron had a couple of books in one hand and a broom in the other. He ran to his sister's side and pulled her away from Sardon and behind him, the broom in his hand extended outward towards Sardon. "Bridget, stay back! This is the same guy that I caught looking at your window a couple of years ago! Back when the aliens were attacking!"

Bridget looked down at Cameron and then back at Sardon, her eyebrow rose to statement. "You were outside my window when you guys were still attacking us?"

Sardon got up and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Like I said, you've certainly helped me. Especially clearing my head on where my loyalty lies and to which kind of leader." He looked down at Cameron and then again to Bridget. Extending a sharpen nail at the boy, he asked, "And he is…?"

Bridget blushed again as she flustered at her supposed rudeness. "Oh! I'm sorry," she rested her hands on her little brother's shoulders. "This is my younger brother, Cameron." She looked down to his head. "Cameron, do you remember that family meeting that I told everybody that I was a Mew Mew?"

"Yeah, I remember that. How could forget the day that I found out that my older sister was a super-hero!"

Both Sardon and Bridget couldn't help but laugh at the boy's awe-inspired expression. It looked like someone was offering him a big basket of chocolate. She continued on, "Well, this man was one of the aliens who sacrificed himself to save us, Sardon."

"Bridget. You have to stop making me sound like a guardian-cross-martyr. I wasn't exactly too fond of humans back then."

"No, but you did realize what you can use the blue aqua to restore your planet and you did save the city from total ruins from the falling ship. That's good enough for me and it's good enough for everybody."

He gave a relieved sigh and closed his eyes in total relaxation before opening them again. He couldn't believe what her forgiving did to him. It felt as if an internal weight had lifted itself from his soul. _She truly is amazing and wonderful and...wow. _They both stood planted at their positions, not wanting to break eye contact with each other, until Cameron gave a short cough. "Uh guys? Kid in the room."

They both broke contact and blushed slightly. Laughing nervously, Bridget looked at him as she questioned, "What were you doing in front of my door, anyway, Cameron?"

"Mom told me to come get you for supper. Apparently, I walked into making-out session starring my sister and her alien boyfriend."

Both said people blushed greatly as each stuttered with their own answers. "We weren't—I mean—you –and-eh-oh my..."

"That—what—how—huh?"

Cameron looked at both of them; a smug smile lighted his faced. "And with that, I suggest that you talk to mom and dad about your new boyfriend, Bridget." Almost on cue, he ran out of her room, leaving the two blushing lovers just staring at each other again.

Bridget walked up to Sardon, leaning her head against his chest. She seemed so short compared to his towering height. Had he always been this tall? "I'm really sorry about my brother. He can be a bit infuriating at times."

He laughed softly, bringing his arms around her body, encasing her in circle of warmth. "It's understandable. Remember, I live with Dren and Tarb who are hopelessly in love with Zoey and Kiki. If those two don't scare me, nothing will."

She couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Just then, a thought clicked in her head. "Where are Dren and Tarb? I'd half-expect them to be tagging along with you."

He only shook his head. "They're off somewhere. They are, no doubt, looking for your friends."

Breathing a sigh of comfort, she placed her ear next to his heart, hearing the subtle beating of the organ. It was soothing to hear, like a soft lullaby. "Something tells me that everything will work with them."

They stood holding each other for what seemed like hours, till Cameron popped his head in the doorway. "Oh, by the way, Bridget. Aidan's coming home for the holidays so expect a huge dinner soon."

"Oh man." Bridget groaned into his chest. That was the last thing she needed right now. Another pest to deal with.

Sardon looked down at the girl, his eyebrow cocked in question. "Something the matter. Who is this Aidan person?" By the way she groaned, it sounded like this person was not welcomed at the moment.

"He's my older brother," she sighed, looking back up at his amethyst eyes. "He was away at college when you guys attacked and he has this little sister-complex about me. While I was growing up, he was like a second father. Actually, it was kind of funny. Dad used to say that he didn't have to worry about boyfriends in the future or my personal life, because Aidan would get on to them for him."

"If you ask me, your brother sounds a bit over-protective of you."

"He has every right. He was eight years old when I was born so he felt as if he had to protect me. It's kind of nice once in a while."

He could only shake his head. "You have a too forgiving heart, Bridget." He began stroking her soft hair, causing her blush to increase tremendously. Pretty soon…Pop! They both looked at each other at surprise, blinking several times. Bridget saw two light green ribbons dangling in front of her face and had a pretty good idea at what just happen. Her Mew Mew features popped up.

She squeaked as she tried to hide them. Sardon gently grabbed her wrists and lowered them away from her head. "Don't. You look cute." The blush on her face began to deepen as she hid her face again in his shirt. She could have sworn that steam was coming out of her ears. She felt a cool hand caress one of the ribbons, touching with great care. She lifted her head as he asked, "How long have your powers been activated?"

"For the past two years," she answered softly. "After you left with the blue aqua, we thought our powers were dormant until two weeks later when Elliot and Wesley informed us that they detected a new enemy. But what's weird is that after that one detection, we haven't been able to find them and our powers are still here."

Sardon let out a sigh. "I thought so. Tell me. Do still work at that café you use for headquarters?"

"Yes," she nodded her head. "Elliot thought that since the café was popular anyways, he decided to keep it open. As a matter of fact, we have to go in tomorrow for work."

"Hmm. Very well. I will accompany you tomorrow. Dren and Tarb are no doubt going to be there as well. We need to talk to your bosses about your new enemy."

Bridget gave her puzzled look towards him. "Do you know who it is? Are they aliens as well?"

"Yes. They were once Deep Blue's followers and they seek revenge for their fallen leader and they are looking to produce a weapon that's beyond our levels with the Predacites."

"A level that's more powerful than a Predacite. Is that even possible?"

"Some of our scientists have tried its theory for a while, but the results were fruitless."

Bridget didn't know what to think. First, its aliens who are looking for revenge for their blood-lust leader and now it's looking out for monsters that are beyond the levels of the Cyniclons power. _Why does this always happen?_ She gathered herself and began to talk again. "Tomorrow, we will know more when you talk with Elliot and Wesley, and from there we'll see if we can come up with something if we put our heads together."

He shrugged his shoulders. "That will work, although I don't know if you can count Dren's intelligence level…." he remembered that some of the times that when they were fighting, Dren's plans seem to always come out…brutal, especially the one where he planted a mutated moth's egg . "On second thought, never mind."

She laughed. They both jumped when they heard, "Bridget, come down. Your food is getting cold."

"Okay mother. I will be right there," she called back towards the door. She turned back towards Sardon and smiled softly. "I better get going before they get suspicious."

He chuckled at the statement. "Yes. I'm sure that your parents would like to find out that their daughter is discussing battle plans with her former alien enemy."

They both laughed. It seemed so carefree that they were both enjoying each other's company. He softly cupped Bridget's face and brought his head down towards her lips. She squeaked at the sudden kiss but relaxed under the touch. It wasn't a fiery passion kiss; rather it was soft loving kiss that led gentle touches after being away from the one you love for so long. After several long minutes, they both came up for air, both breathing heavily. Sardon gave her one finally hug, drawing her scent into his lungs. "I will see you tomorrow," he whispered softly in her ear before teleporting out of her room.

Bridget stood there for a couple of minutes, dazed at what just happen, her insides slowly swelling sense of jubilation. Her giddiness rose to the surface to a thrilled smile as she spun around with a, "wheeeeeee!" and flopped down on her bed. She couldn't believe that she had her first real kiss. Ok, the one she gave to Elliot was only in a life-and-death situation when he was drowning and she had the blue aqua infused with her, but still she couldn't help that she had a kiss...with Sardon!

Her lips were still tingling from the kiss. She squealed again, rolling on her bed and lying there. She didn't get up until her mother called for her again. She went down stairs with a smile on her face, hiding the anticipation for tomorrow."

* * *

**Me: Wow this the longest chapter I have written so far. Sorry for any OOC's in this chapter (Sudden pain in hands) Gah! Hand cramp!**

**Zoey: Ouch that's gotta hurt. By the way what is the Labyrinth?**

**Me: It's about a girl who tries to win her baby brother back from a fairy-tale king of goblins who is in love with her. Still happy for Sardon and Bridget though. **

**Zoey: I couldn't agree with anymore. They make such a cute couple. **

**Me: I watched an AMV about them on youtube and it was too romantic. I'll post the website on my profile.**

**Zoey: (Grabs my laptop and finds a video)...Since when did they have a kid?**

**Me: (Anime sweat drop and falls to the floor) That's not their kid. That's my 2month old niece. You opened the wrong folder.(Hits her upside the head lightly)  
**

**Zoey: Oops(Sticks out tongue and finds the correct video) Found it! (Watches it...after 4 minutes) You're right. It IS ROMANTIC. Next up is Tarb and Kiki right?**

**Me: Yep. By the way please review. Low review levels might discourage me from writing. (Suddenly becomes gloomy and self-doubtful)**

**Zoey: Gah! Readers I'm counting on you! Please review to cheer up Juli! The more reviews, the better. (Looks over at me and anime sweat drops) Hopefully!  
**


	4. Monkey Love TXK

**Me: Sorry for being late on this one. This is Tarb and Kiki's scene.**

**Zoey: What took you so long?**

**Me: Again, sorry. I've running back and forth from swim meets and trips to the doctors. Believe me it's tiring.**

**Zoey: I suppose I can forgive you for being late. By the way, Julianna doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power or Twilight. **

**Me: Enjoy the show!

* * *

**

How long was it since he last here, Tarb mused. He was standing in front of a gate door that led around the house's premises. Beyond the door held the one person he wanted, no, _needed_ to see. He knew that she probably would look different. Hell, he did. Over the past two years, he had a huge growth spurt but was still a little shorter than Dren. He got rid of his pigtails to trade off with a ponytail in the back and changed his clothing to a normal longer red shirt, dark pants and shoes, but still kept his bandages around his wrists and legs.

He gathered the courage in his body in one big breath and raised his knuckles to knock the door. Just as he knocked, the door opened to reveal a small girl that looked almost like the mini-version of Kiki. He was a little surprise to see the little girl but she looked familiar. _I remember her_, he recollected. _She's Kiki's little sister, so that means that she still lives here_.

"Hello!" The little girl squeaked, "Can I help you?"

"Uh… Is Kiki Benjamin here?" he asked nervously.

The little girl immediately smiled at him, "She's not here right now. She went to the market with Papa, but you can come and wait for her." He didn't get a chance to answer her back as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the oriental house "By the way, my name is Heidi."

He couldn't help but slightly wince at the girl's strength in her grip, _She is definitely her sister._

Once they got inside, she practically forced him on the couch and went around the round coffee table to sit at the small seat on the other side. Tarb noticed that she kept eyeing him with curiosity and was practically bouncing in her seat. _Sheesh, did the kid eat sugar for breakfast or something?_

"Is it just you and Kiki that live here?"

The little girl shook her head, "Nope. We live here with my Papa and four older brothers; Marcus, Marshall, Mateo, and Max. They're quadruplets."**(A/N: I don't know the English names for the boys so bear with me)**

Tarb felt his jaw drop at the list. _There are more of them? And she took care of them while she was fighting us and working at that café? I'm surprised the girl didn't pass out on the battlefield!_

Just then they heard the door squeak open with a familiar voice, "Everybody! WE'RE HOME!"

Heidi jumped to her feet and went to greet the voice, "Big sis, you have a visitor! He's in the living room!"

Tarb got on to his feet and turned towards the entryway as he heard footsteps. All the air he had in his lungs quickly left as he saw Kiki come in. Her blonde hair now hung to the middle of her back and tied into a single braid. Her body was beginning to be blessed with curves and he also noticed that she was a whole head shorter. _Either I grew more than I expected or she shrank._ Other than that, she had the same joyful spark in her brown-yellow eyes. The same eyes that began to mist with tears. He barely heard the tiny whisper of her voice, "Taru-Taru?"**(A/N: I decided to keep the nickname cuz I thought it was cuter)**

He nodded his head and gave her a reassuring smile, every part of his body feeling as if he was frozen and life was being breathed into him. "Yeah. I'm here, little monkey."

Before he knew it, she tackled him in a gripping hug, binding her arms around his neck, burying her face in his nape. He was glad that he had gained some more strength over the years otherwise; they would've ended up on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her now small waist as she cried softly, "You're here! You're really, REALLY, here!"

"Yeah, I'm here," he reassured her again, bringing his hand to her head to smooth her hair. He lifted his head and cupped his hands around her damp cheeks. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and pressed a kiss towards her forehead lovingly, "And I'm not going to leave again!"

She laid on his shoulder, her eyes still filled with tears as they embraced again. At that moment Heidi and her father, Master Taren Benjamin stood at the threshold, looking on the cute reunion. Taren picked up his youngest daughter, putting her on his shoulders as she giggled and walked over to the couple. "So you're the young man I've heard so much," he addressed to Tarb.

Tarb somewhat froze at the booming voice. Lifting his head, he looked to see a dark blonde giant standing over them, a cheerful smile spread on his face. Well now he knew where Kiki got her cheerful attitude from. He started to freak out a bit. Probably because he was thinking here he was, an alien hugging and practically declaring his love to this man's daughter. "Hey Kiki?"

She snapped her head up from its previous position and she gave him a quizzical look. "What's the matter, Taru-Taru?"

"Is your dad alright, because he's not freaking out that there's an alien standing in his living room," he said in a low whisper.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder to see her dad standing there, "I already told Papa about me being a part of the Mew Mews and I told him about a special alien that was my special friend who saved me and his planet in one day."

Said man nodded his approval at his daughter's statement, "From what Kiki told me, you were original part of the aliens that was out to take over our world." He stopped when he saw a slight flinch, but continued on, "And you also helped the final take over and saved my little monkey's life." He walked over to the Tarb and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "To show my overdue thanks, how about we discuss what happens next over dinner?"

Tarb was slightly taken back at the offer, more over so that Kiki's father was accepting over the whole situation very calmingly. "I would love that," he said calmly, not holding back a smile.

Kiki laughed and grabbed his hand to tug him towards the dining room, "Hey guys. Come done. It's supper time and we're celebrating!"

The sounds of multiple footsteps were soon heard as the boys rushed to the kitchen.

"Oh boy! We're celebrating so that means a feast!"

"I want fish."

"I say meat. It's tradition."

"I vote calling in pizza."

They all huddled around Kiki and Tarb, not holding back questions as they followed them, they're dark haired heads bobbing up down with overexcitement.

"Are sis's future husband?"

"Why do you have pointy ears?"

"Are going to live with us?"

"Do you like chocolate?"

Tarb couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia as he answered the questions in order. He hadn't felt this comfortable with anybody except his two brothers. As they sat at the table, Kiki and her father went into the kitchen with their groceries, Heidi now sitting at the table with her brothers. Luckily, Tarb had a perfect view of Kiki working with the food for the meals, and he couldn't help but smile. For once in his life, he felt like he was truly accepted.

* * *

**Me: Aww they're so cute together!**

**Zoey: Yeah, even though Tarb could be a pain in the butt, he has a soft side.**

**Me: Please R&R people! **


	5. Worries and Wolves

**Me: Okay guys, here is Chapter Five. I'm really sorry for updating so late. My muse went flying….again. Sorry if battle sequence is out of whack. I'm still working on my fighting skills on paper.  
**

**Zoey:(Yawns) Why update this at midnight? **

**Me: Because I had a stroke of genius and gotten some great reviews for this story so call it a need.**

**Zoey: Yeah, well you **_**need**_** to get to bed before your dad takes away your laptop. (Goes back to bed with earmuffs over her ears)**

**Me: (Anime sweat drops) She's not suppose to know that. Anyway special thanks to my faithful reviewers:**

**starfirewinx**

**little-pomegranate**

**loveneko64**

**MusicIzMyLyfe**

**And FYI, I don't own TMM or Twilight. Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Next Morning_

Dren and Zoey met up with Sardon and Bridget and Tarb and Kiki as they teleported in front of the café. Luckily it was still in early morning so there were no people to worry about the aliens. Corina and Renee meet up with the group as well; both looking shocked that the aliens were back, except Renee was hiding it pretty well. Corina questioned the group, "Mind telling us why the Cyniclons are back?"

Dren threw a glare at Corina, not liking the tetchy tone in her voice, "Nice to see that you haven't changed, Tweety." Corina practically fumed at the name, steam seemed to coming out of her ears.

"Tweety?"

Renee placed in a hand on her steaming friend's shoulder, "Calm down, Corina." she said, her voice keeping the calm manner for the situation. She turned towards the aliens, her shoulders held taunt. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys had enough blue aqua to restore your planet."

He snaked an arm around Zoey's waist and brought her closer to him. "Actually, we have a bit of news regarding why you guys still have your powers."

Sardon step forward and gave his info, "That's way we need to talk with your bosses. It could very well lead towards the outcome of your protection."

At that moment, Wesley opened the doors and looked at the group, "I figured you guys were already here." He stepped to the side as opened the door all the way, "I think it would be best if we talk inside."

Soon enough everybody was in the basement. The monitors were showing maps and coordinates around the world and Elliot was busy typing out something. Everybody formed a half-circle around the monitors as Wesley talked to Elliot, "They're here."

Elliot pushed a button and the monitor changed, "All right. I assume that you guys already know that we have a problem."

"What was the first clue?" Corina replied sarcastically. "The fact that our powers didn't extinguish or that the aliens returned?"

Elliot ignored the little side comment and sighed, "About two weeks after the battle with Deep Blue, Wesley and I noticed that the Mew DNA in you girls hasn't died out and we also receive a small signal from a something that entered our atmosphere around that same time." He clicked a button and a huge underwater crater appeared on the screen.

Collective gasps were heard as Wesley explained, "This huge crater was found at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, three days before we reopened the café, by one of the government's underwater satellites and it was classified top-secret."

"Couldn't that have been already there for the past millennia?" Bridget questioned.

"Not likely. The cutting around the crater shows that it was newly made." Wesley began typing as the monitor showed four location shots. One was showing a lighthouse, the other was showing a forest in front of a mountain range, the other the city limits and final, the downtown area. "Recently we have picked up traces of Cyniclons at each of these places. With this, we have reason to believe that we are facing another team of aliens," he turned towards Sardon, Dren, and Tarb. "Would you three know anything about them?"

Sardon walked forward, keeping his eyes on the monitor. Stopping in the middle, he waved a hand across to change the screen to an image to a group of four Cyniclons. Each showing off their long ears, ghostly pale skin and alien clothing. The one on the left looked close to a giant with huge muscles hugged by his dark green clothing, his face supporting a deep frown. What contrasted about him was the clash between his milky white eyes and his dark blonde hair that was loose around his shoulders. The one next to him was a woman with a dark blue pixie hair cut. She had a tribal mark tattoo on her left cheekbone just below her eye. The next one had a sinister smile that could rival the Joker's along with burly killer-red hair. The last one had his arms crossed over a muscular chest that was enclosed with black clothing the contradicted greatly with his pale white braided hair.

"These are Deep Blue followers," Sardon explained, his monotone voice surfacing with each word. "And they are also the same warriors that tried to petition our council against us."

"They were chosen as Deep Blue's followers for a reason," Dren said, taking over the conversation. His usual smirk gone and replaced with small frown. "They each can control one of the four elements. The guy with white hair can use the wind, the giant the earth, the pixie water and lastly the joker fire. From what we gather is that they somehow created a Predasite that can jump between time and space."

"So this means that we are dealing with a whole new level of power?" Zoey questioned. She knew that she didn't like them already, feeling her Iriomote cat gene a little skittish.

Dren nodded his head. "Yes, that's exactly what we mean and if our hunch is correct…"

"They will be here soon." Tarb finished off.

"This is why we needed the girls in today." Wesley walked over to a hard safe in the wall that was concealed. He entered the code and pulled out a silver case and walked over to the girls. "We had a feeling that we would be going up against a greater power so we had the pendants re-modified." He opened the cases to show off each of the girls pendants.

Each of the girls grabbed their pendants, noticing the subtle changes in the design. The color had been changed to slight silverish hue and the pink engravements had been changed to a reddish color. "Wow! They're pretty! So does this mean that we have new powers?" Kiki chirped questiongly.

"Well actually it means-" BOOM!

The sudden explosion shook the whole structure of the the building, causing Corina, Kiki, and Tarb to fall to the floor on their bums. Bridget and Zoey had Sardon and Dren to hold on to while the others gripped the nearest sturdy surface. "What the heck was that?" Corina exclaimed.

Elliot pulled out a security camera screen on the monitor to show the alien group attacking the park. "Looks like they are already here."

He turned back towards the girls. "All right ladies! Show these aliens that they messed with the wrong planet!"

"Right!" The girls agreed. They each kissed the pendant and cried, "POWER PENDANT, MEWTAMORPHASIS!"

* * *

"This is sooo….boring." The blue pixie-hair girl, Dalila, sighed. She watched as her playful comrade send off another explosive infuser into a nearby field. Fortunaly there were no people in the area.

"Awww, come off it, Dalila. Try to have some fun while trying to destroy something." The red head, Pyralis, whined. The two failed to notice their white hair comrade behind them.

"Remember that we our here for our fallen leader's vendetta, not for personal amusement." Amon scolded, his voice carrying a commanding tone. "We need to find those traitors and their little animal girlfriends and soon. Right Terran?"

The said giant replied to the answer with silence, his dark blonde bangs somewhat covering his milky white eyes that were unfocus to the world.

"Hmph," Amon shrugged.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU POINTED EAR FREAKS!"

They turned towards the voice behind them and saw the group they were looking for. The Mew Mews.

The girls liked the new upgrades they got, including a fashion change. Kiki had her jumpsuit changed into a two piece with a skort that stopped above her knees, her top changed into a stomach baring tank top with the laces still keeping the dark brown color.

Bridget's color stayed the same, but her suit changed to similar style to a racing swimsuit. Her usual strapless top now had two straps going to the back and the dress opening in a round circle that was showing her spine. The dress with her same flaps made it look like mermaid in human form.

Renee's didn't change much except the top had a single strap going over her left shoulder and Corina's had a halter top and her dress was a little longer. Finally, Zoey's top had a criss-cross strap change on the back and her tutu was slightly less poofy. Each of the girls having their animal traits out.

"Sorry fellas, but we are not going to let you get away with trashing our planet." Zoey said defensively.

"Well, well, well! I do believe this is a true privilege to meet the infamous Mew Mews," Amon said snidely, folding his hands together, "But isn't your little zoo crew missing a couple of traitors?"

"We're right here, Amon." Dren replied, having his sai's already out. He, Sardon and Tarb appeared right next to their girls, each taking a defensive stance in front of them. "It's funny that you would think that we are the traitors when you're the followers of blood-thirsty apparition."

Pyralis laughed at this, "Oh we don't think. We know!"

"Really, because I get the feeling that you don't do a lot of thinking to begin with." Kiki retorted innocently. Giggles could be heard from both sides, even Sardon let out a small chuckle. Pyralis was fuming so much that his face was turning fire engine red.

"Take that back you little monkey freak!"

"Make me, you demented excuse of a psycho!"

"Oh yeah-wait. What does demented mean, again?"

"Exhibit A of your stupidity." That one was from Tarb.

"Stay out of it midget!" Pyralis hissed.

"Hey, don't call Tarb a midget, ya pasty-face carrot top runt!" Kiki argued back.

"Runt? I'm practically two inches taller than you, you little-"

Needless to say, the silent Terran growled loudly, "Will you two SHUT UP! You're giving the rest of us a headache with your senseless babbling!" he thundered. Everybody jumped at his voice even the aliens. Immediately, Kiki and Pyralis stopped, fearing the tremor the giant's voice again.

Amon cleared his throat, "Well, aside from that, we decided that for retribution for our fallen leader's life, we will take the lives of you and your little girlfriends." The last part of the sentence dripped of malevolence.

"Over our dead bodies!" Sardon said, drawing out his war fan and standing defensively in front of Bridget.

"Oh, but that's exactly what we are planning on." Dalila smirked. All four aliens raised their left hand above their hands to produce a blinding light that made everybody else shield their eyes "CROSS FUSION."

As the light faded away, The Mews could only gasp at what they saw. A huge 7'2 predasite that almost looked like the one from the harbor two years ago**(Try Ep.41 of TMM)**. Except this one took on a male structure, replaced fins with clawed fingers, and had bat-like wings. What gave its menacing look were the deep scowl on its face and the glowing octagon gem on its crown. The predasite let out a huge roar that deafened the area.

"So how do guys like the future of your demise?" Pyralis laughed menacingly. "Pretty grim, isn't it?"

"That thing's bigger than my family's crystal chandelier!" Corina gasped.

"But what makes this predasite more deadly is that it has the ability warp itself through different dimensions, even time!" Amon added darkly. He almost seemed to be amused by the fact that they're playing with their prey.

"All the more reason to stop it! Purple Dagger!" Renee summoned her weapon and launched the first attack, slicing her whip right across the predasite's chest. The attack missed as the creature dodge. It lifted its arms in slight triangular shape as it gathered its power between the two palms, creating a black orb.

Tarb was the first one to notice the change. "Guys, we have to distract it! It's opening a rift!"

Everybody summoned his/her weapons. "Combat Castanets!" "Heart Arrow!" "Golden Tambourine!" Dren and the others had their weapons out too, even Tarb with his new tonfas. What was different was Zoey's weapon, instead of her usual heart-shape weapon; she held a long scepter with pink star jewel at the top, "Strawberry Staff!"

"Tidal Wave Attack!"

"Tambourine Trench!"

"Strawberry Surge!"

"Tempest Strike!"

Corina, Tarb, and Dren let out an energy blast from their weapons, combining with the rest of the attacks to create major shockwave of energy. The creature was hit severely; causing it to lose the concentration on the now wide rift, but nobody seemed to notice two streams of light coming through the opening and hide in the nearby forest.

Amon growled the loss of the Predasite's power. It was still in the trial run so once it used its dimensional power, it can't use it again after a while. "You will pay for this! Attack!"

Then all hell broke loose.

"Corina, Renee, take care of the Predasite." Zoey ordered as they were bombarded with attacks.

"You got it!" They agreed.

"The rest of will keep these guys busy and away from the Predasite!"

"Right!"

Zoey and Dren were caught up against Amon while Renee and Corina fought the monster. Bridget and Sardon fought with Dalila and Terran, and Kiki and Tarb were left against Pyralis.

* * *

_With Renee and Corina_

This was harder than it look.

No matter what they threw at it, it seemed to dodge at the last minute. They had managed to lure it into another part of the forest, away from the others. The Predasite let out a menacing hiss, attacking the girls back with its claws and wings. Corina managed to dodge the attacks and get up into the air, flying around the monster's head to distract it. "Renee, try to hit it while I have it distracted."

"Good idea!" Renee gathered the power in her whip, the lash growing a bright purple before letting it lash out. The attack left a huge scar right across the Predasite's forehead, where the jewel cracked. Renee had an idea that shifted the battle, "Corina, aim for its forehead where the jewel's at. That's where it keeps its power."

Corina nodded in agreement. She pulled back on her bow string and let the energy arrow fly to the scar, the creature spasming as the arrow hit its mark. At once the Predasite fell to the ground, unconscious. "We'll let Zoey and the boys deal with its spirit," Renee sighed.

"I guess," Corina reluctantly agreed. "I still say they can't be trusted."

"Don't be. We're going need their help against these new guys," Renee stated calmly, as if giving advice.

"Okay," Corina sighed. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like them."

"You're just mad that Dren called you Tweety."

"I LOOK NOTHING LIKE A PUDGY YELLOW CANARY!"

Renee couldn't help but laugh at her small outburst. She saw the young girl and the other mews as younger sisters with their own dilemmas, so Corina throwing a hay-day over a small comment was funny. As they raced back to the group, they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that followed them.

* * *

_With the Sardon and Bridget_

Bridget and Sardon had their hands full with Terran. Even though he was blind, he had great agility and senses of where to attack, though he had to be on the ground for this. He used his powers over the Earth to create boulders, jagged rocks, and quicksand to attack**. **

"I can't get close to him," Bridget said. "My attacks aren't getting through to him."

"Then let me try." Sardon lifted his fan into the air to cause a whirlwind. "Aerial Torpedo." The attack blew away the rocks that surrounded Terran, letting Sardon get close enough to him. As he brought down his fan, Terran caused a ripple in the air to pull out an iron staff. The two weapons clashed with a ring, causing a standstill.

"Terran, tell me why are you helping Deep Blue?" Sardon asked, his monotone timbre covering the hurting tone in his voice. "You know that he had been feeding us lies from the start so why are you among his ranks?"

Terran's face turned into a deep scowl, his eyes holding the fire of vengeance. "To get back what I lost!" He threw him off and struck the ground with the end of his staff, causing a rift of ragged rocks to pop out of the ground, "Terra Firma Barricade!"

Sardon flew into the air to avoid the attack. Surges of water manage to blindside Terran as he continued his attack. Bridget had somehow gotten around the rock defense and attacked again. "Underwater Surge Attack!"

The force of the water managed to blow away Terran in a flood, knocking him to the ground. Sardon appeared by Bridget's side as she finished the attack. "Try combining your electric attack with mine. The conduction should be enough to take him out."

"Right!" Sardon drew his fan in the air to gather any static electricity in the air and hold it in his fan. He waited for Bridget's attack for right conductor.

"Tidal Wave Attack!"

"Tempest Strike!"

The combined electrocution hit its mark, causing the giant to become paralyzed and fall to the ground. Funny thing was that he didn't scream.

Sardon and Bridget were both panting slightly as they watched the enemy go down. Bridget stood by Sardon's side. "Did you know him?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "We were training comrades when we were growing up. In the training academy that Dren, Tarb and I were in, I didn't have any friends except for him. I didn't know what happen to him after we graduated until we returned with the blue aqua."

Bridget stood in silence with. She knew that it must have been hard for him to question the bond he had with Terran. All the comfort she could think of was a tender hand on the shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

Sardon let a small smile grow on his face at her comfort. She really did have a too forgiving, no a too _pure _soul for any of this violence. His hand reached up to his shoulder to squeeze the hand gently. "Thank you."

"I think that we should help the others. It looks like that Corina and Renee took care of the Predasite." Bridget said, pointing towards the edge of the forest where the girls were coming out of and where the others were still fighting.

"You are right as usual," he agreed. With that, they ran towards their comrades.

* * *

_With the others._

Dren and Zoey had their hands full with Amon. It was freaky how fast this guy moves. One minute he's there, the next not. "Stay put, you creep!" Zoey cried, having a hard time trying to land an attack on him.

"But where's the fun in that?" Amon snickered. Really, he was having too much fun in tormenting the young couple.

"Fun for whom, exactly?" Zoey questioned. Dren scanned the rest of the environment and noticed that one of the enemies was nowhere in sight

"Hey Amon," Dren called as his sai's clashed with his sword. "Where's your little water pixie?"

"Oh don't worry about her. Worry about yourself!" He drew his sword and aim towards the sky, small wisps of wind began to swirl around the tip. "Heaven's Vortex!" As the sword sliced down, a wind tunnel covered the teens. Dren luckily stabbed one of his sai's into the ground and grabbed Zoey's waist as the wind blew violently around them.

The wind died down quickly as it began. Dren lifted his head towards the red-head next to him, "You okay, Kitty Cat?"

"I'm fine, Dren. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime, Cutie Pie." He pecked her on the lips, adoring the lovely shade of red on Zoey's face.

Meanwhile Tarb and Kiki were fighting, verbally and physically, with Pyralis who was still seething mad at the monkey mew. "You're going to pay for insulting me!"

"Can't help it if you have an aura of immaturity around you." Kiki stated.

"I am not immature, you half pint monkey freak!"

Now Tarb was fuming, "Hey! Don't call her a freak, Idiotic Carrot Top!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kiki look at him with big eyes and a faint blush on her face. Nobody called his girl a freak and got away with it.

"WHAT? TAKE THAT BACK!"

"TRY AND MAKE US!" They both shouted, Kiki snapping out of her reverie.

The furious alien just about had enough. Calling out his meteor hammer, he swung the weapon over his head in a series of complete circles. Flames began to gather around the hammer as Pyralis swung the rope at the two, "Dragon Inferno!"

Kiki stood in front of Tarb as the flaming attack went straight at them. "Goody Gumdrops." The huge orange gummy acted as a reflector and deflected the attack away from them.

"Why you little-"

"Tidal Wave Attack!"

"Heart Arrow!"

Pyralis was blindsided and knocked out of the air as the two attacks collided. The two teens turned around to see Bridget, Sardon, Renee, and Corina running towards them. "Are you guys alright?" Bridget asked.

"We're okay." They reassured her. They began to gather around Dren and Zoey as they confronted Amon. However, his face didn't hold the expression of one defeated. It was rather as if he was smiling, like he was planning something.

"Give up, Amon. You're beaten." Dren shouted.

"Really. It doesn't look like that to me." he replied vilely.

"You're outnumbered, eight to one." Zoey replied confidently. "How are going to get out of this one?"

"Glad you asked." Amon snapped his fingers and, on cue, the same Predasite flew over them. It landed smoothly, bearing it's fangs towards the group, its loud hiss resonating around them.

"I thought Renee and Corina took care of that thing!" Zoey shrieked.

"We did!"

The monster flew at them, swiping its claws at whatever was in its way. They managed to dodge the relentless assault of teeth and claws. Dren, Tarb, and Zoey tried hitting the Predasite with their weapons, but the skin was proving to be tougher then the hide of a rhino.

"Maybe we can try slowing that thing down." Renee suggested, bending her body backwards into a back-handspring to dodge a clawed swip that was aiming for her head.

"Let me try." Kiki offered. She grabbed her tambourine and did her signature attack. "Tambourine Trench!"

Unfortunately, the Predasite dodged at the last minute and grabbed the little monkey mew in its claws. Kiki kicked and squirm, but all that seemed to do was make the grip around her waist tighter, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Let her go!" Tarb shouted.

"Nope. I think we'll keep her." Dalila appeared right beside Amon in the air, her arms crossed over her chest, a small smirk plastered on her face. "Unless you give us something of equivalence to this little girl, that is."

"I'll take her place," Bridget unwaveringly offered. _At least this way, no one will get hurt_, Bridget thought and even if they go back on their word, they would pay severely for underestimating her.

"Bridget! No!" Sardon protested, trying to stop her, but to no avail. Already, she was caught with the Predasite's other claw. It looked at her as if she was a specimen under a microscope.

"All right, now release my friend."

Amon tapped his finger against his chin, "Hmmm. I think not."

Everybody immediately thought that if looks could kill….as Sardon raised his fan to attack, "Release them. NOW!" As he let go the ball of electricity, it was stopped by a wall of water. Dalila's eyes were glowing a faint blue as she motioned her hands as if they were the water themselves. The wall of water grew and expanded around the group, trapping them a giant whirlpool.

"Try and get out of this one." Dalila kept her sole focus on them.

"Oh, we'll try." Corina aimed an arrow at the wall of water but bounced back and became a wild shot. Everybody ducked out of the way as the arrow slowly lost it's energy.

"Well done, Dalila. Now for these girls," Amon said as he flew towards the Predasite, getting a good look at the Bridget and Kiki who were still struggling, "I think it's time to say adieu. Do with them as you please." He motioned towards the Predasite.

The Predasite's eyes were on Bridget as she looked right back at it. _What is it planning? _It's eyes were shining a hungry glint as it licked it's lips. He raised the fist that had Kiki in it and launched her in the air. The next moment, it tossed Bridget around in its massive claws before tossing her up in the air and towards it's open mouth.

Bridget and Kiki both screamed for themselves and each other. The others tried in vain to get the wall to go down but no luck. Tarb and Sardon could feel their blood run cold as they watched their loved one inch closer to death. "NNNOOO!"

Renee heard the faintest growl and turned towards the forest. What caught her breath in her throat were two large shapes launching themselves into the air and over them from the trees. Everybody watched in awe as a huge blur of fur snag it's teeth in Kiki's clothing and another pushing Bridget away from the jaws of death, bringing both girls to the ground safely.

Bridget and Kiki looked in amazement as they saw that the two blurs were huge wolves. They could roughly guess that they roughly around the same size of a full grown horse. The wolf that had saved her had pitch-black fur and deep chocolate eyes that were solely focused on the Predasite. The one that saved Kiki had a light-brown pelt and dark brown eyes. They were almost black in a way, solely focused on the Predasite as well. Their growls filled the air as they launch into another attack on the creature.

The Mew Mews and aliens never saw anything like this. Here were two huge wolves fighting, clawing, and growling at the Predasite as they dueled each other, but what was more enthralling was the way the two wolves fought. When one distracted the Predasite, the other would attack and when they had the chance, they attack with full force, bringing it down the same way normal wolves would take down a kill. The Predasite's eyes began to lose it's color, it's body quickly dissipating into an infuser and nothing else. The infuser immediately popped as well.

The two wolves sensed the Predasite's defeat and looked up at the aliens, their growls increasing at each moment.

Amon stood there in silent furry. Even though the Predasite was a trial run, for it to be taking down by two mongrels was beyond acceptable. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Terran and Pyralis join him and Dalila. Terran and Pyralis looked a little worse for wear but they were managing the pain well. He turned his enraged look upon the group that was still trapped in the water whirlpool, glaring daggers at them. "This is not over!" And with that, they disappeared.

The wall immediately collapsed into puddles of water. Sardon and Tarb were the first ones out as they run to Bridget and Kiki, grabbing the girls into a tight embrace. Tarb quickly checked over Kiki, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Nope," Kiki chirped happily. "I feel fine and 100% a-ok!" Tarb could only smile at her usual cheerfulness.

Sardon looked over Bridget a couple of times before ranting, "Are you alright? What were you thinking? Do you realize that they could have done worse thing to you?"

Bridget smiled softly at his concern over her and gave a chaste kiss on the cheek to settle him down. "I'm fine now and I knew what I was getting into but I didn't count on wolves coming in and saving us."

They looked towards the wolves as the light-brown one walked behind a nearby tree. In a couple of seconds, a dark-tanned girl with black ringlets around nineteen walked from behind the tree and up to the Mews. They noticed that she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark purple tank top. The black wolf walked over to the girl and sat down next to her, it's massive size diminishing the girl's small frame. "You guys ok?"

Zoey stepped closer to the girl but kept her distance from the wolf. Her cat genes were acting up again due to the huge wolf. "Yeah, we're fine but who are you and why did you help us?"

The girl sighed as she continued. "Well for starters, my name is Roxane Black and the wolf beside me," she pointed her thumb towards said wolf who looked down on her, "is my brother Brontes." As soon as she said brother, all eyes looked towards Brontes then back to her.

Corina stepped out, "As in pet brother or actual blood related brother?" she asked skeptically.

"I meant actual blood related _twin _brother. We're werewolves."

This time Dren was the one who asked the question, "What the heck is a werewolf?"

"They're a group of people who can shapeshift into wolves either on their own will or on some influence of the moon." Bridget answered.

"Actual, it's on our own will." Roxane jumped in. "All that crap about werewolves turning at a full moon or being hurt by silver is complete crud." Brontes added a nod towards his sister's conversation.

"So if you change on will, why doesn't he change back into whatever he was before?" Sardon pointed towards Brontes.

"Because he tore his only pair of clothing when he shifted," she bluntly stated. Brontes sent a small growl towards her and became quiet again. Roxane rolled her eyes and asked, "Is it alright if we have this conversation at someplace that's not out in the open?"

"Sure. You can come back with us to our HQ." Renee offered. Actually it was becoming a good point that they get out of the open before someone notices a giant wolf with the Mews and aliens in a huge forest.

"I'm sure Elliot or Wesley can lend your brother some clothes as well once he changes back." Corina affirmed almost knowingly.

"Thanks. We'd really appreciate it. You guys got food by any chance?" Roxane added as they walked back to the café.

* * *

**Me: Finally. It's done. Anybody want to take a guess who Brontes and Roxane are? I'll give you a hint, look back on the wolves fights and Roxane's introduction.  
**

**Zoey: (Soundly sleeping with a cute smile)**

**Me: She must be dreaming about fish or something (Turns back towards the laptop and begans adding final touches to the story)**

**Other: (Dren teleports next to Zoey's bedside, gives her a kiss and brush some hair out of her face before teleporting out)**

**Me: (Turns back towards Zoey) Hmmm weird. I thought I sensed something. (Shrugs shoulders) Oh well. By I'm updating my other story **_**A Siren's Call**_** next so stay tuned for this one. **


	6. Answers and Secret Siblings

**Me: Hey guys. I know I promised to update SC first but this chapter was beggin' to be typed.**

**Zoey: You spelled 'begging' wrong**

**Me: I'm Texan and from the country. Wait did ya expect?**

**Zoey: '0_0 Okay….Julianna Tala does not own TMM, MMP, or Twilight.**

**Me: If I did, Dren would have gotten the girl, Sardon and Bridget would be together, and it would have been cooler with more adventures. On with the show!

* * *

**

"I didn't know one could eat that much in one sitting."

"Well, she did say that she was hungry."

"But really, the way she's wolfing down those pies, it makes Zoey look like she has manners of a princess."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Everybody was now back at the café, watching Roxane devour any food that came her way. So far, she had eaten 6 pies of blueberry, apple, and peach, 3 chocolate cakes, 4 lunch crepes, and 5 kettles of jasmine tea. Finally with a big content sigh and a filled belly, she leaned back on the chair seat and smiled, "That was the greatest. I for once feel full. My compliments to the chef."

The girls had already changed back into their normal outfits and had changed into their work uniform, while the boys were left in the restaurant with Roxane while Brontes left with a much freaked out Elliot to the backroom for changing. It was safe to say that Elliot did not like wolves….well... wolves that were about as tall him on all fours. Wesley had gone ahead and combined several tables to arrange sitting for everybody with a couple of snacks here and there (not including the entrée that Roxane completely devoured).

Everybody took a seat, Dren and Zoey sat closely next to each other while Bridget sat on Sardon's lap with much of Bridget's protests and squeaks, and Tarb stood behind Kiki's seat. Renee and Corina took their own seats as Zoey took the first question, "So Roxane, did you remember where you came from or what you're doing before you came here?"

Roxane looked up for a moment before replying, "Well, Brontes and I were in our father's garage along with our Uncle Seth and Dad. We working on a couple cars that were need of some tuning and Dad had asked Brontes to run an errand into town right quick while he and Uncle Seth close shop."

"So you work as a mechanic?" Kiki questioned.

"Yep," Roxane nodded cheerfully. "Proud mechanic since the day I crawled. Anyway I went with Brontes to lend a hand and I was bored. We live in town where the forest around the area was always thick so we thought it would be easier to shift and make the run since the errand was on the reservation."

Tart shot up his hand, "Hey, hold on. What's a reservation?"

"It's an area that was arranged by the government for people with aboriginal blood to live off on," Sardon filled in impassively.

Roxane continued from there, "Right. Anyway Brontes and I were in our wolf shapes when a growing rift appeared in right in front of us. Luckily, we were in the forest at the time so nobody else was pulled in. I don't know how but that rift had some gravitational pull and sucked us in. By the time we knew it, we were in your world."

"So then the question remains on how to get you back," Elliot appeared from the hallway. All the girls looked back at Elliot when they noticed tall boy behind him that was dressed in a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a dark blue tshirt with a white calligraphic cross. He had similar characteristics to Roxane, however instead of tanned skin; his was almost pasty white, close to Dren, Sardon, and Tarb's. His hair was ink black as well that was a combination of tousled and spiked. Finally what set his strong aura were his chocolate eyes and an ever deep scowl. For the guys, the look from this guy was just plain unnerving, for the girls it was mix of scary and curiosity. They didn't think that this guy would ever willing smile. It was kind of hard to image that this hard guy was twins with a cheery and peppy girl.

Brontes walked over to the table and pulled up a chair next to his sister, further exhibiting his tall stature to Roxane's. For the most part, he just sat there, looking at the group with his still scowl covering his face.

Dren, from where he was sitting next to Zoey, he sticked out his thumb towards Brontes, "Is he mad at something?"

"Nope, that's just his usual face." Roxane laughed at the somewhat surprised faces that drew from Zoey, Corina, and Kiki. "Don't worry. After a while, that scowl of his will disappear."

Kiki, due to simple monkey curiosity, couldn't help but poke a finger at Brontes's face, but quickly withdrew after contact, "He's hot!"

Tarb scowled at her response, "Hey, hey! He doesn't need to know that." Brontes's eyebrow arched a little but his scowl didn't change.

"No, seriously," Kiki quickly chirped. "His skin is blazing hot, like he just got done a full-length marathon." She quickly grabbed a hold of Roxane's wrist across the table and pulled back immediately too after contact, "Her skin's icy cold," she shivered, feeling the goose bumps travel up and down her back. She put her hands into her apron pockets to warm them back up.

Roxane couldn't help but grin sheepishly, "Yeah, like I said, we are not normal."

"Define normal for you." Corina crossed her arms and straightened her back a bit to emphasize the comment.

Roxane tapped a finger at her chin before asking, "Anybody got a piece of paper on them?"

Renee pulled out her order tab and ripped one empty tab, handing her the paper with backside up. Roxane held out a palm towards her brother and right on cue, Brontes pulled a pencil from one of his pants pockets. Now Wesley and Elliot joined the group around the table to see what Roxane was drawing. Once she was done, she turned the piece of paper around so the others could see.

"Ok. In your world, you have the paranormal side and the human side. Basic rule of our worlds is that don't reveal yourself to humans unless certain circumstances pop up." She pointed to a very detailed rose with the tips of its petals darkened and a crescent moon. "In the paranormal side, you've got vampires on one side and werewolves and shifters on the other."

She looked back up to the group to see Zoey with curious face. "So what's this have to do with you?"

"Let me explain," Roxane continued, "Mainly, vampires don't exactly see eye-to-eye with werewolves or 'Children of the Moon' as the like to call themselves. In fact, they're mortal enemies. Why? I don't know. Anyway, what happened was our father," she gestured towards Brontes and herself, "he's a born shifter but his tribe and he were taught that they were werewolves, fell in love or 'imprinted' on our mother who is a human/vampire hybrid and that caused a huge mess for both sides."

"Wait, how is someone a human/vampire hybrid?" Sardon questioned.

Roxane couldn't help but laugh, "Well, when two people are very much in love with each other, they—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't say it in front of the kids," Zoey jumped out of her chair and covered Kiki's ears while Dren covered Tarb's ears. Kiki looked surprised by Zoey's actions while Tarb just looked plain annoyed.

Roxane laughed again, "Oh come on. I couldn't help myself."

Sardon let out an almost inaudible growl that Bridget only heard. "Answer the damn question." Not liking the way Roxane kind off toyed with the discussion. Bridget placed her hand on his pale one, calming him down slightly.

"Well, like I said—"

"Our mother was born between the union of our grandparents. When our grandmother got married to our grandfather, she was still human, so on the honeymoon, she got pregnant while she was still human."

Everybody turned their eyes to Brontes as he explained. It was funny. He was like a Sardon replica, same dead serious face, same monotone of voice, heck, even the same bored expression that replaced his scowl. Roxane turned with complaining look, "Hey, I was getting to that."

"You took too long and more than likely would have started some sort of trouble, knowing you."

Roxane pouted, "Spoilsport."

Brontes only response was silence.

Bridget began to ask Roxane the question that was forming her mind, having caught something that said earlier, "If both your bodies contain the genetics of vampires, werewolves, and human, why is it that when Brontes changes, he has to find the nearest clothing store, and you don't?"

Roxane smiled slightly at this, "I was wondering when that question popped up." She got up from her seat and walked around the group. She stood near where Zoey and Dren where. "Like I said, we were far from normal, even by the standards of vampires and werewolves."

She lightly touched Dren's shoulder before she moved away. Standing in a few feet away from them, she closed her eyes and concentrated her mind. Before they knew it, Dren's Dragon sai's where right in her hand. Everybody was taken back at this, even the guys. Roxane let the sai's disappear again before concentrating again, this time she levitated her body just a few feet from the café's floor before setting her feet on the ground again.

She looked back at the group and grinned mischievously, "Everybody has a gift when they are born. When a human is turned into a vampire, sometimes the heighten senses will pick up this power and allow it to manifest itself in the host's body; however the power at times will be unpredictable. Most of our family on our mother's side has a power or a 'Gift' as we like to call it. This is also were genetics has a hand in this."

She walked back to where Brontes was sitting, "Since our parents were very different, so are we. I look like someone from our tribe; I also act like a werewolf as far as eating habits and attitude wise but I can't normally shift into a wolf but I do have a vampire gift, which is the power of imitation. Brontes here," she patted her brother's shoulder, "He acts, looks, and eats like a vampire, but he has the werewolf gene."

Corina looked a little pale at the last sentence, "When you say vampire, do mean…," she pointed out.

"She means that given a choice, I prefer to drink blood rather than eat." Brontes brusquely answered.

The girls' backs immediately straighten and their eyes shot open. _Did he say blood?_ They all thought. Zoey's chair back peddled a few feet away from the table. Corina just slightly chocked on her tea. Kiki and Tarb hugged each other for comfort, though Bridget just squeaked and sought out the comfort of her boyfriend while Renee, Elliot, Sardon, Wesley, and Dren just looked indifferent.

Roxane just laughed at the groups' expression. Really, it was just to fun to tease them. "Don't worry. He can survive on regular food. He just prefers blood like a kid would prefer to chocolate to vegetables."

This time, it was Elliot who asked the question, "So does this mean that we have to rob a blood bank or the nearest hospital ever time you guys get hungry?"

"Nope. Just give us the nearest forest area around here with wildlife and that will take care of the rest. We grew up with the rule of never taking blood from humans so we live off animal blood. Think of us as vegetarian vampires." Roxane sat back down again next Brontes as the girls breathes a huge sigh of relief.

Elliot scratched his chin before concluding, "So that means that everybody will have to be careful with sharp objects from now on. That means no more juggling plates around, Kiki."

"Aww! No fair! Those tricks are the best ones I have for the café," said monkey girl whined.

"Yeah and about half the time, you end up dropping them," Corina replied.

"Well, how about we start opening the café." Wesley clapped his hands to gather attention. "I'm sure a little bit of service will help settle things down a bit."

The girls, including Roxane and Brontes, got up to reset the tables while Sardon pulled Dren and Tarb into the kitchen.

Sardon dug through his pants pocket to pull out a capsule full of pills. Fishing out three, he gave one each to both of them and himself. Finally Dren asked, "Sardon? What the heck are these things?"

"Think of them as medicine. They will help disguise our true form while we take on the appearance of humans," he answered, putting away the capsule while materializing three glasses of water. "Until I find a more suitable way of doing this, these capsules will have to do for now."

Tarb looked at the palm of his hand that held the medicine, before looking back up at Sardon. "How do you know these things will work?"

"What choice do we have?" Sardon sighed. "We can't exactly go walking around having people going into panic and causing more trouble for us in our normal forms."

All three stood in silence for a few minutes before Dren stepped forward. "Well. Bottoms up." And with that, he drank the pill down in seconds before materializing the glass away. He didn't feel anything for a couple of minutes and then he felt his body grow slightly heavy. He closed his eyes tight and let the change flow through him. The transformation happened fast and kind of left Dren in a daze. He felt his body's molecules and skin hum with modification and adaptation. Just as it came, it stopped.

Once he opened his eyes again, he looked towards his brothers to find that they held surprise expressions on their faces. "Well? How do I look?"

Just as they were going to answer, Zoey popped through the kitchen doors. "Hey, guys. Elliot wants to kno—WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY?" she half-yelled, pointing at Dren.

"Kitten, calm down." Dren tried, getting close to Zoey so he could place his hands on her shoulders. "It's me."

Zoey's face changed from surprise to recognition in no time at all, "Dren? Ohmygod, Dren! What happened?"

Dren pouted a little at his kitten's surprised voice, "Do I look that bad?"

She was taken back a little, "Bad?" she blushed slightly after taking in his new form before quietly adding, "I think you look great."

Dren contentedly asked, "Really?"

Zoey dug through her apron pocket for her compact mirror and flipping it open towards him, "Have a look."

Dren took the mirror from her hand and began to examining himself. The first thing he noticed was that his ears were replaced by round human ones and his hair was black. Kind of like the same color he would see so many times during the night with the moon and the stars out. His eye color didn't change but his pupils were less cat-like and his skin was held a little more color than Zoey's skin tone. He looked down on his body and noticed that his clothing changed from his usual midriff top and pants to a dark brown shirt with emerald green claw markings and a dark blue pair of pants with brown tennis shoes. So far he liked the changes.

He turned back to Tarb and Sardon for his approval. "Well, I think it's safe to say that these things work."

With that, Sardon and Tarb drank their part of the medicine while Zoey led Dren out of the kitchen. Dren lightly took her hand in his. "Hey, Zoey. You know what this means. Now I can get you on one of those dates I promised you."

Zoey couldn't help but laugh, "Was trying to get rid of us by sending Predacites after us your version of asking me out or was it trying to kidnap me while I was sick?"

Dren grinned a smile that was the cross between sheepish and impish, "Come on, kitten. You know I love you. So how about it?" He began running his hands that were claw-free up and down her sides, lightly tickling the girl's sides.

"Alright, alright!" Zoey laughed as she pulled away from his tickling embrace. "We'll go on one as soon as we are done here. By the way, Elliot says that since you and the others are staying here on Earth, you might as well have a job here at the café."

Dren gave Zoey a skeptical look, "Really? Is that what he said? He doesn't seem to come across as the ordinary nice guy."

She agreed with him by nodding her head, "Usually he isn't. I think he doesn't fully trust you guys yet, so this could be a way to keep tabs on you."

Dren pondered this for a moment and encircled his arms around Zoey's tiny waist. "Well, I heard an Earth saying once don't look a gifted horse in the mouth, so I guess I really shouldn't care whether or not he trust us at the moment as long as I can be with you."

They stood there for awhile in each other's embrace, Zoey laying her head against his heart and Dren buried his nose in her crimson locks, before they were interrupted by Roxane, causing both of them to jump, "Hey love birds. Get a move on. The café is about open."

Dren lightly swore at the disappearing dark-head and Zoey just lightly laughed. She gave Dren a chaste kiss on the cheek before pulling back to the café.

* * *

At the end of the day with a very silent cafe, everybody was wiped.

Dren flopped down on the nearest chair next to Zoey who was eating some of the leftover pastries. "You know kitten," he lazily draped an arm around her shoulders, "I always wondered why you always complained about being so tired after working. Now I know why."

He slightly glared at Corina who sitting at another table sipping her tea. "Hey. I am working. I'm staying out of her way." All she got was an agitated glare from him and she returned with one of her one.

Kiki chose this time to roll between them with her giant ball. "No fighting after work!"

"We are all tired," Tarb agreed as he sat down next to Dren, snatching a cookie from the plate of leftovers that Zoey was munching on. Tarb's human disguise didn't differ much from his regular look except that he had a slightly darker skin tone and round human ears. Needless to say, Kiki thought he was handsome either which way, though she preferred him in his alien form.

Renee and Wesley were in the kitchen prepping the ingredients for tomorrow. Sardon, who now was sporting the same skin tone as Tarb and a pair of human ears too, was reluctantly helping Elliot update the surveillance system for any other Cyniclons and Roxane and Brontes decided to help Bridget with inventory. Wesley had given the boys, including Brontes, each a work uniform that looked somewhat like his except the vest each supported the boys own colors: Dren with emerald green, Tarb with red, Sardon with a mixture of gray and purple and Brontes with blue**(A/N: Think Tasuku's outfit from TMM a la Mode)**. He had also given Roxane a waitress outfit that matched the girls with its Mahogany color.

Throughout the day, all the girls went gaga over the new waiters, much to an angry Zoey whenever one of the customers tried to slip their numbers into Dren's pockets. That changed however when they caught Dren giving Zoey surprise kisses every hour or so. This left a lot of unhappy girls and one certain kitten very happy. Tarb was too busy helping Kiki with her tricks that didn't involve rolling around on her circus ball and Sardon would always stick close to Bridget, avoiding any leading hints from other girls.

Brontes would help Renee bus food while Roxane would help in the kitchen. Corina, of course, was sitting at her usual table drinking tea.

As Kiki sat down with Brontes and Roxane who came back from the pantry, the café door chimed opened. Zoey reluctantly got up and went to greet the customer, "I'm sorry but we are closed for today."

The customer smiled softly, "That's alright. Hope I'm not bothering anybody but I'm looking for a certain somebody."

By now, Dren and Roxane got up to see the customer while Tarb, Kiki and Brontes turned their head towards the door. The customer was tall man that looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was dressed in a light collared shirt with dark pants and had a beige trench coat around him. What caught Zoey's and Corina's attention was that he had dark green hair and a pair of squared glasses. _Why does he look familiar?_ they both thought.

"Hey guys, who's at the door?"

Everybody turned to see Bridget coming out of the hallway with Sardon right behind her. The next thing they knew, the group was pushed aside by the man who ran up to Bridget to pull her away from a much ticked Sardon and into a big bear hug that lifted her off the ground. "Bridget! I can't believe it's you! You've grown into a beautiful girl, but you're still the cute little sister that I know and love!"

The man swung Bridget around and around before she had to grab onto his shoulders, "Aidan! Put me down," she dizzily. The man reluctantly let go off a still spinning, swirly-eyed Bridget who was caught into Sardon's arms, still keeping the scowl on his face. Bridget stopped her vision from spinning as she introduced the man. "Everybody, this is my older brother, Aidan. He was away at university for the past four years."

Bridget got pulled again from Sardon and into a small circle that included everybody. "How come you didn't tell us you had an older brother?" Zoey questioned.

"You never asked." Bridget replied simply.

"But still, you should have warned us that he was coming for a visit," Corina lightly scolded.

"I honestly didn't know when he was coming. My little brother said that he was coming home for Christmas, but I didn't think he would show up in two weeks advance." Bridget looked back on her brother who has having a glaring contest with Sardon. It was, literally, like watching the gaze snap between the two.

Dren and Zoey followed Bridget's gaze and began to feel uneasy. "You might want to loosen the tension between those two." Zoey patted her friend's shoulder.

Bridget walked over to Sardon as he asked. "So this is your brother?"

"Yes," she nodded, not letting the situation scare her. She turned towards her brother who was still glaring daggers at Sardon. "Aidan, this is Sardon. Sardon, I believe you already know about my brother."

Aidan stuck out his hand with a smile that matched his menacing aura around him, "The pleasure is all mine."

Sardon shook his hand but still kept his scowl. "Likewise, I'm sure."

After a crushing grip contest, Aidan let go of his hand and began to ask, "All right. I'm going to be blunt." He pointed a finger at Sardon. "What's your relationship with my cute sister?"

"Wow. When he said blunt he wasn't kidding," whispered Dren to Zoey as the rest watched from the sidelines. Zoey nodded her head as agreement.

Sardon didn't hesitant in his answer. "Simple," he wrapped a protective arm around Bridget's waist and pulled her close to his side, "I'm her boyfriend."

* * *

**Me: Aaannndd scene! Cliffhanger! Yes I'm that evil. Sorry if anything seemed out of place or if any characters were OOC (Bows respectively)  
**

**Zoey: No fair! I want to know what happens between those two.**

**Me: Well you just have to wait. If you're that bored, go make out with Dren.**

**Zoey: (Turns bright red) Shut up! Dren and I don't make out, we just kiss!**

**Dren: (Teleports right next to Zoey and hugs her) You rang?**

**Zoey: (Screams and turns into a cat) Nya! Mew mew meow meow? meow meow MEOW! HISS! (What? What the heck just happened? Change me BACK!)  
**

**Me: What's she sayin'?**

**Dren: I don't know. I don't speak cat.**

**Me: -_- This is goin' to be awhile...  
**


	7. More Answers and Sleeping Arrangments

**Me: Hey guys. Again….so so SO very sorry for the late update. I wrote this when I was out in the **_**Monte,**_** aka, the Boonies so there was no internet service in a twenty mile radius. So consider this as a late Christmas update. **

**Zoey: (Still as a cat) Meow memeow mew meowmeow? (Can someone PLEASE turn me back?)**

**Me: What did she say?**

**Dren: Like I said I don't know. I don't speak cat.**

**Me: If I remembered right from the series, I think someone has to kiss her to change back to human.**

**Dren: (Evil smile on his face) Ooohh kitty cat!**

**Zoey: (Stress lines and sweat drops appear) Meowmeow (Uh-Oh!) (Runs away and Dren follows)**

**Me: (Watches them go in circles around several pieces of furniture) Ooooo…kay. I might as well do this alone: I don't own TMM, MMP, and/or Twilight. (Continues to watch Zoey and Dren) I wonder how long this is going to last? (Grabs a bowl of popcorn and pepsi). Enjoy the show!**

**

* * *

**

_**Where we last off**_

_After a crushing grip contest, Aidan let go of his hand and began to ask, "All right. I'm going to be blunt." He pointed a finger at Sardon. "What's your relationship with my cute sister?"_

"_Wow. When he said blunt, he wasn't kidding." whispered Dren to Zoey as the rest watched from the sidelines. Zoey nodded her head as an agreement._

_Sardon didn't hesitate in his answer. "Simple," he wrapped a protective arm around Bridget's waist and pulled her close to his side, "I'm her boyfriend."_

_

* * *

_

Bridget felt her face grow hot when Sardon wrapped his arm around her and then go up to crimson when he said boyfriend. She knew that her face must look like a tomato. She snuck a peek at her brother and noticed his frozen expression. "Uhh, Aidan?"

Kiki walked over to where Aidan was frozen. She poked his cheek, waved her hand in front of his face and she even stretched her eyes and mouth to make a silly face, but to no avail. "I think you guys broke him," she said to the group, pointing her thumb towards him.

Corina put down her tea and walked over to the frozen man, measuring him up and down. "I vote for decorating him like a Christmas tree and putting him out front."

"Corina!" Both Zoey and Bridget exclaimed.

"What?" she questioned nonchalantly.

"I don't want to go home with Christmas tree for a brother," Bridget flailed her arms as she defended her brother from being possibly bamboozled. "Besides, that's just plain rude."

Zoey nodded her head while explaining ,"Yeah, I have to agree with Bridget on this being wrong."

"Thank you Zoey." She sighed.

"The tree image wouldn't look right." She put her hand to her chin to think for a minute before bringing it down to her other hand. "I say we dress him up as an elf."

"Zoey! Not you too," Bridget cried.

Dren noticed that Brontes just about had enough of this. He walked over to the counter, ignoring Dren's constant gaze, grabbed a glass of ice water, walked back to where Aidan was still frozen and dumped the contents on the man's head. Dren just about hollered with laughter as he watched Aidan yelped from the cold and wet contact with the water. This brought the attention back to the man who as coughing and spurting from the water.

Aidan, who had has throat cleared, began to rant. "I don't believe a word of it. There is now way my cute baby sister is even involved with a guy that is clearly older than her by seven years!"

All eyes turned towards said couple. "You're seven years older?" Bridget questioned curiously.

Sardon shook his head. "Nope. I'm only twenty-one years old." He was scratched his chin before turning towards Bridget. "That's about three or four years older than you I think."

"Four years," Bridget nodded.

"That doesn't bother you…does it?" Sardon questioned carefully.

"Not in the least." She said without hesitation. "I had suspected you were a few years older and even at that, I mainly think about what kind of man you are," she slipped her hand into his, "Not at what age you are." Sardon let a small smile spread on his face as he turned his hand into hers and squeezed gently.

"Well, that's really not that far a gap," Roxanne waved her hand back and forth. "Our parents gap is large than theirs and so is grandparents and so forth." She gestured towards herself and Brontes who returned to her side.

That of course got Zoey and Kiki wondering how old were their now-boyfriends. Zoey asked first, "SOOooo, Dren, how old are you exactly?"

"Hmmm, I'm about one year older than you, kitten, so I'm eighteen" he answered and then pointed a finger towards Tarb, "And the little guy is one year younger than your monkey friend so, about fourteen."

Tarb in questioned face turned a slight red and muttered a "Shut up!" before crossing his arms and turning the other way. Kiki just laughed at the reaction.

On the other side of the group, Aidan sweat-dropped at how quickly the forgot about him. "What am I, chop suey?" he angrily ranted. All eyes turned back to him. Just that moment Elliot and Wesley came into the room.

"Hey guys. Why are you still here?" Elliot questioned. He noted that there was another guy in the room but quickly dismissed it. "We're just about to close the café so you might want head home now."

Zoey checked her cell phone to see the time. "Guys, I have to head out. My parents are going to wonder where I'm at if they called the house and I'm not there."

The group murmured in approval, deciding that they should head home as well.

"Hey, where are we going to stay for the time being?" Roxanne questioned. Brontes nodded in agreement with his sister.

"Oh, you can stay at my place." Zoey offered. "My parent are out and won't be back for the next couple of weeks."

"Then can I stay with you, kitty cat?" Dren asked.

Sardon whacked Dren in the back of his head. "No. You're staying with us, idiot."

Dren rubbed the sore spot on his head gingerly. "Well, I had to try. How about I walk you home instead?" he directed back to Zoey.

"I would like that." Zoey laughed.

"I might as well head out too." Bridget untied her apron and hung around her arm. "I have a swim meet and a choir concert coming up so I need to arrange a couple of things."

"I will see you home." Both Sardon and Aidan said. They both glared at each other for a long while. Bridget just sighed and shook her head. _This is going to be a while._ She thought.

Kiki grabbed Tarb by his arm. "Will you walk me home, Taru-Taru?" she asked cheerfully.

Tarb blushed a color that rivaled a tomato skin. He ducked his head and muttered, "Sure." before Kiki drug him off.

The others began to dissipate as they headed towards the locker rooms to leave for the night, leaving Elliot and Wesley alone in the quiet café room.

"Do you really think that it's such a good idea for them to not know their new powers?" Wesley asked with concern in his voice. "I mean maybe if they were aware at what kind of power they have now…"he trailed off.

"If I explained to the girls now about how their suppose to reach a certain level in strength to unlock their new source of power that we put into their lockets, it would only confuse them." Elliot answered seldomly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He turned to walk out the room. "It would be for the best if they reached that level on their own."

"Then what about Zoey? Shouldn't she have the right to know what her connection is to this new prophecy that we decoded?"

Elliot stilled at this. He kept his back turned as he answered. "I don't want to cause any unnecessary panic to her. The aliens haven't figured out that she's _her_ yet." Elliot continued to walk out. "And I intend to keep it that way."

All Wesley could do was watch Elliot go. He knew that Elliot still had feelings for the lively red-head, but kept them under lock and key. _I hope you're right, Elliot._ Wesley walked to the entrance of the café and locked the latch doors. _Otherwise, if Zoey found out about this, she would be a target for the aliens again, and this time it's not going to be someone close to her. It's going to be her!_

* * *

"Well, I could definitely like this place for a while."

Zoey closed the front door behind as she heard both Roxanne and Brontes walk around her house. She took her shoes and hung coat on the rack by the door. "I'm ordering pizza for tonight. Do you guys have a preference?"

"I will eat whatever and so will Brontes," called Roxanne from the living room. "We'll eat what you eat."

Zoey placed in an order for a pepperoni pizza and a hawaiian pizza. Once the order was done, she made her way to the living, finding Roxanne sitting on couch looking at all the pictures on the walls. She assumed that Brontes was around…somewhere. Zoey sat down beside her and said, "The pizza will be here in about twenty minutes. I have some extra clothing for you to wear until we find a way to send you home and you can sleep in my room and your brother in the guest room and he could use my dad's old clothing."

"Thanks. That would be appreciated." Roxanne smiled as she continued look at the family pictures that kind of reminded her of her own family.

Zoey noticed the nostalgic look on Roxanne's face. _She's missing her own family_, she thought. "Hey Roxanne.."

"Just call me Rox," she cut off gently. "It's shorter."

"Okay! So how big is your family? The way you talked at the café, it seemed like you have a pretty big one."

Rox whistled. "How big? Well it depends. To me and Brontes, we have two uncles, two aunts and two sets of grandparents on our mother's side and we have numerous of aunts and uncles on our father's side."

Zoey nodded. "It must be pretty interesting when you have a family party."

"You don't know the half of it," Rox murmured. "So my turn for a question."

"Sure."

"Why do you and your friends have animal ears and costumes on when we were fighting that," she waved a hand around, "thing, whatever you want to call it?"

Zoey put a finger to her chin, "Well, me and the others are part of this group called the Mew project where our DNA was fused with animal DNA and what we fought out in the field was called a Predasite, the enemy's main weapon."

"Sounds like the movies _The Fly_ and _Predators _with an upgraded." Rox commented. "But that still doesn't answer the other half of my question though."

"I was getting to that. Anyways, when Elliot got us together, he explained that we were chosen to save the Earth from aliens who were planning taking over the world and wiping out the human race. They called themselves the Cyniclons so it saved us from using the clichéd term alien."

"I see your point there. I'm going out on a limb here, but by any chance did these Cyniclons have pale skin, long pointy ears and levitate in air?"

"Yep." Zoey confirmed. "How did you know?"

"Call it guess when we saw them out in the field. So the Cyniclons that were on our side and were working with us were…?"

"Oh, those are the guys that were trying to take over the Earth about two years back." Zoey went over to the kitchen and Rox followed her.

"So what happened to make those guys turn bad to good? Did they fall in love with you or something?" Rox asked sarcastically.

"Yep. That's about the size of it." Zoey opened the fridge to pull out a soda. "You want coke or root beer?"

"Coke," Rox answered. She grabbed the can from Zoey. "You know I was joking the last part right?"

"Yeah, I know." Zoey closed the fridge door and walked back to the living room. "I was serious on the last part too."

"So let me get this straight." Rox sat down next to Zoey again on the couch. "Your enemy fell in love with you while you were still fighting each other? Were there any others who fell in love with the enemies as well?"

"Yes and yes there are others. The Cyniclon guy with dark green hair, Dren," Rox nodded in understandment, "he kept trying to either kidnap me or trying to convince me that I should join his side because they were going to take over the Earth anyways and he wanted to save me."

"Wow!"

"And not's the worse of it. I was going out of the love of my life at the time and he happened to be the Cyniclon leader's reincarnation and found out later that he wanted the planet to himself and not to save his people from dying."

Rox was speechless until she drank her soda. "That….must have been hard for you."

Zoey shrugged. "Hey, I was sixteen. I just trying to get by high school, I didn't exactly volunteer myself to save the world and end up being caught in a love triangle between three boys."

Rox wondered who the third guy she referred to, but left it off as that. "So the whole animal thing and costumes are your transformation gear that came with these whole DNA merging thing?"

"Yep."

"So you guys are superheroes."

"I would like to think so."

"Awesome!" Rox gave Zoey, who laughed, a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

"So if you guys are merged with animal DNA, what animal do you have?" Rox questioned.

"I have the genes of an Iriomote cat and I'm the one wearing the pink dress and hair." Zoey answered cheerfully.

"Interesting. What about the others? What do they have?"

"Well, Corina, the girl with the stuck-up attitude, has the genes of the Blue Lorikeet.

"Ain't she the one that didn't help out whatsoever and sat there, drinking tea while you guys worked?"

"In less of a better word, yes. Bridget, she's the shy one and wears the glasses, she has the genes of the Black Finless Porpoise."

Rox scratched her head. "Isn't she the one that was standing next to Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Emotionless-unless-angered alien?"

"Sardon isn't _that_ emotionless, especially now that he's with Bridget." Zoey offered.

"Oh, so their another enemy-superhero pairing, huh? And what about the little hyper girl and the tall model?"

"That would Kiki and Renee you're talking about. Kiki's the hyper one that was rolling around on the circus ball. She's got the Golden Lion Tamarin DNA and she's also has a Cyniclon boyfriend, Tarb.

"Oh yeah! I saw them together! Talk about cuteness to the max!"

"I know. They are make the cutest couple." They fell silent for a while before Zoey continued, "Anyway, Renee's the loner in the purple outfit and she has the Gray Wolf DNA in her so maybe you guys could be cousins."

Rox just laugh at this. "Maybe, but that would be possible through the animal kingdom." She took a drink of her coke. "I guess I should answer a couple of your questions now that you answered a couple of mine and gave me a good couple of ones."

Zoey gripped the can that was in her hand. "I didn't want to sound rude, but yeah sure. What did your brother mean when he said that your grandmother was pregnant when she was human?"

Rox scratched the back of her head. "It's a little complicated. You know how I told you guys that we're part werewolf-vampire hybrids, right?"

Zoey nodded.

"Well, we got the vampire trait from our grandparents on our mother's side. You see, when my grandfather, a vampire, married my grandmother, she was still human, so when they discovered that she was pregnant after their honeymoon morning, all hell turned loose." She downed her soda with one final gulp and placed the can gently on the coffee table.

"Wait, why was it so much trouble if your grandmother was pregnant while she was human? And wouldn't that make the baby half-vampire and half-human?" Zoey questioned.

"Well, because the baby was half-vampire, it caused the pregnancy to shorten from the usual nine months to three."

"You mean your grandmother gave birth under three months?" she exclaimed. Zoey had heard of prolonged pregnancies and babies who were born in under 7 months premature and they lived with healthy lives.

"Yeah. Took a toll on her body, but she survived, barely." Rox put her hands together under chin, leaning on her knees. "What's worse was that during the time, the vampire society's three monarchs were mainly targeting my grandfather's family because his family had an impressive amount of gifted vampires."

It wasn't hard for Zoey to put two and two together."You mean vampires with special talents like you?"

"Exactly. You know how I told you that I have the power of imitation through touch?" Zoey nodded. "Well, my mother can project images from her mind straight to your if she's within skin-to-skin contact. My grandfather can read minds while my grandmother can produce shield with just the simple push of her mind."

Zoey didn't hide the awe from her voice. "Wow!" she whispered. "Are there others in your family that have the gifts?"

"Only my Aunt Alice, who receives premonitions and Uncle Jasper who is an empath." She answered.

Zoey looked at her with confusion. Empath?

"It means someone who can feel emotions from other people and can send out his emotions. He's usually in the room when you want a cool blast of calmness or relaxation." Rox answered.

"Ah." Zoey nodded. "So basically your grandfather's family was targeted because of these powers?"

"Yes. You see, in the vampire society, our family is described as a coven and we hold more vampires who are gifted than any other covens in the world."

Zoey nodded her head in understandment. "I could see how much stress that would have put on your family."

"That wasn't the half of it. You see, my father was best friends with my grandmother at the time and he.."

"Woah! Hold up!" Zoey interrupted. "How was it that your father was friends with your grandmother? That had to be at least a huge age gap somewhere."

"Weeellll," Rox hesitated, scratching her chin. "There is an age gap, but promise not to freak out!" she pointed her finger towards Zoey.

"I cross my heart," she fingered an X across her hear, "and hope to die."

"Well, when my grandmother was pregnant, my father didn't exactly get along with my grandfather because they both held the same feelings towards my grandmother."

Zoey looked at Rox cross-eyed. "You mean, that your father loved your grandmother at one point?"

"Yep, So when my mother was born, the rest is history." Rox got up again to get another soda.

"Wait, wait wait." Zoey caught up with Rox as she opened the fridge door, "I don't get it. How did your father end up falling in love with your mother if he still had feelings for your grandmother?" That sent an involuntary shiver down Zoey's spine. That sounded a little better in her head.

Rox grabbed another coke and snapped the top open. "Well, there's a thing in our werewolf pack that is called imprinting. It's when the werewolf takes one look at a certain somebody and they….I don't know….imprint."

"I don't get it."

"I don't either. I've never experienced it so I can't tell you what it feels like, but from what my dad says when he imprinted on my mom, it's like falling in love at first sight, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." Rox drank a little of her soda before continuing. "When my mother was born, my father was right in the room where she was fed. They took one look at each other and from then on they became inseparable."

"You mean, your father fell in love with baby?"

"No, not in love. It rarely happens when the werewolf finds his imprint at a young age, but when it happens, the feeling is more dulled out, like the feeling of a loving brother watching over his baby sister."

"Okay," Zoey sighed with relief. "So when your mother got older, your father fell in love with her the right way?"

"Right." Rox answered. "And when mom and dad got married, they had me and Brontes," on cue, Brontes walked in and sat down in a loveseat right across from the girls, "about five months later and the rest is our history." She put down her coke and crossed her arms. "Is that about it?" she asked with a smile to her face.

Zoey nodded her head and smiled. "Yep that's about it." At that moment, the doorbell rang. "That ought to be the pizza." Zoey got up and walked to door. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered two pizzas."

"Nope that's fine." Rox called out. Yep. They were going to get along swimmingly.

* * *

**Me: I hoped everybody enjoyed that. Sorry for any OOC's on anybody's part. (Turns to see a human Zoey) Oh, so you finally let Dren kiss you?**

**Zoey: (Glares at me) He caught me. I didn't let him.**

**Dren: That's not what you said when you were lip-locking with my mouth.**

**Zoey: (Blushes red until cat ears and tail pop out) I wasn't lip-locking.**

**Me: Honey, I've heard more lies from sister caught in a jujitsu body lock. **

**Zoey: Gah-you-he-that-…..ughhh! Readers please review so they get off my back and Juli could get started on another chapter!**

**Me: Yes, review please. Reviews are like the potions to my cauldron of fanfic imagination.**


	8. Holiday Mash-Up!

**I have no excuse for my temporary hiatus on several of my stories, I can only offer explainations: Since my last update I have gone through several major changes with my career, schooling, and personal life. I tried to upload this while over Christmas break but my internet was down as well so it made things extra hard. Now as a proud member of the US military forces, I am proud to present this next chapter of _Crimson Gemini_**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Holiday Mash-Up

Needlessly to say, just as Rox predicted, things did go swimmingly for about two week or so. Rox and Brontes settled into the routines at the Café as well as the Cyniclons boys with their new employment, and the girls fell back into the chaotic step that was the Café's holiday rush and school life. And yet somehow, the new—or in Dren and Zoey's case, reinstated—couples always found some way to find time for each other.

Dren would try and not steal any kisses from Zoey when out in public, but of course that would fail when he would catch another guy giving Zoey the up-and-down look, and we know how that turns out.

The usual cheerful monkey mew could be found linked arm-to-arm with the less-than-annoyed alien as they walked through the city zoo, amusement parks, sweet shops or sometimes the local parks for both to give a stunning performance of acrobatics (of course Tarb would cheat with his alien powers but only Kiki knew that and none were the wiser).

And without any more recent attacks from the Knights **(that's what I'm calling them for now, but if you have any ideas on what the new enemies should be called, don't be afraid to push the button at the bottom)**, things were quite blissful…

Well…..not so much in Sardon and Bridget's case. You see whenever they got the chance to go out—after finding sometime between working at the café and Bridget's upcoming holiday events—to either the library or the city museum to see the new exhibits, they would always found themselves either being followed or being constantly interrupted whenever the mood for a romantic kiss was shattered by….you guessed it…Aidan.

It just didn't sit right with Aidan that his cute and precious baby sister was going out with this…this…_guy_ that was four years her senior and just had this menacing aura around him. His family didn't seem to mind about the situation. In fact, they took quite a liking to the young man when he introduced himself after walking Bridget home with him the first night Aidan met Sardon. Both parents complimented Bridget on how she managed to catch a fine intellectual gentleman, and of course they didn't mind the age difference seeing as their marriage had a six-year gape. And after setting some grounds rules about the couple's courting, and thorough warning from Mr. Verdant to Sardon that if he didn't take proper care of their only irreplaceable daughter there will be consequences, they gave their blessings to the young couple (Mrs. Verdant quietly commented to her husband that they would have such beautiful children); though that didn't stop Aidan from being the over-protective (sometimes over-bearing) brother that he was.

The first time Aidan interrupted them (after Sardon walked Bridget to the door and wanted to give her a goodnight kiss) and got caught for it, Sardon let it go, much to Bridget's relief. All Sardon could do was let out a breath of annoyance, _'I suppose I can let him off easy on this go. He is just being an older brother by watching out for Bridget.'_ But it still didn't change the fact that he felt slightly peeved.

This went on again after Aidan was caught again when Sardon spotted him behind the children section of the library where their second date was. '_Okay. He's being an overly protective brother so I suppose he can get away with it …._this_ time.'_

Third date; hiding behind a potted tree in a restaurant. _'Okay. Being a bit overprotective. Nothing to lose face about; even if it is becoming tedious.'_

Fourth date; hiding behind the static electricity generator orb at the Science and Beyond Emporium with a new hairdo. '_All right. Now he is just becoming rather grating.'_

And after the fifth date ….well let's just say that it took all of Sardon's will power to not grab his war fan and blow the irritating man away. And poor Bridget, she didn't know how to handle this. She was just as frustrated as Sardon but being the kind girl that she was, she didn't voice it. It was becoming rather bothersome about their interrupted dates and she wanted her brother to trust Sardon just as she did, but she didn't want to offend Aidan either.

Yes, it was the beginning of a true dilemma. But let's get caught up to speed with the others, shall we?

_(Scene change to the Café)_

As usual, the café was very busy with the hustle and bustle that was the holiday crowd. The sun was barely high in the sky, the soft rays bouncing off the white of the snow on the ground and trees, before the staff began to feel the strain of the popularly crowded café. Zoey, Kiki, and Corina were busying busing tables while Rox and Brontes were on cleanup and register duty; Renee was in the back helping Wesley with cooking. Dren and Sardon were assigned grocery duty so they let Tarb stay behind to help out at the Cafe. After the morning crowd had left, everybody decided to take their lunch break….well almost everyone….

"Hey, has anybody seen Bridget yet?" Zoey inquired before taking a bite of her tuna sushi roll.

Her answer was the sudden quietness in the air as everybody mulled over their sudden realization.

"Come to think of it," Kiki mumbled around her sandwich before eating then swallowing a bite. "I haven't seen her all morning and she's usual the first one here besides the guys."

Tarb nodded in agreement while Bronx and Rox exchanged glances.

"She must have had something important to do for her not to be here." Renee mentioned before taking a sip of her juice.

"I didn't notice anything. I thought she was just being her quiet self again when she served my tea." The lorikeet mew said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Corina, _I _put your tea out this morning _because_ Bridget was missing. She's normally the one who does it." Zoey interjected.

"So _that's_ why my morning tea tasted wonky. I was wondering about that."

Just before Zoey could reply with a snapping remark while Rox was trying to calm her down, Dren and Sardon popped in, each with hands full of groceries. "We're baaaack!" Dren drawled out, pulling the warm snow cap off his head.

Rox observed all the bags that were brought in and placed on a nearby table. "You guys sure bought a lot of stuff back," she pointed out as she noticed different fruits, veggies, and god knows what else.

Dren shrugged his shoulders. "The old couple that runs the market took quite a shine to Sardon, so we ended up getting a lot of good stuff on discount."

"It would have been rude to refuse it otherwise." Sardon went back to the door, his hand on the handle to open the door, "I left some still outside that I still need to bring in."

Just he as he opened the door, he saw something green fall forward and, out of reflex, caught the object before it hit the tile floor. It only took a split second for him to recognize who it was before he bolted past the crowd that gathered around the table of groceries. "HEY BLONDIE, WHERE'S THE INFIRMARY?"

The stunned group watched as he made his way up the stairs, fast but mindful of the package he was carrying. Then they heard several steps clamoring up the stairs, a "What's going on?" and an "I have an actual name, you know." before a door slam was heard.

Everybody owlishly blinked a few times (well, except for Renee and Brontes who have managed to perfect the art of being stoic, they just blinked) before Kiki, Zoey, and Rox piped up.

"Well, that was weird. And I mean more than the usual kind."

"I wonder what that was all about."

"Hey, didn't anybody notice what Sardon was actually holding? It was green and it looked like a body."

Dren looked over to the girls nonchalantly, "Didn't you guys see? That was Bridget."

Again silence was heard before the excepted scream of, "SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

Sure enough, Bridget was lying in bed, blankets covering her body to keep her warm, even though her face held a slight tinge of pink coloring her cheeks, contrasting her loose and wet emerald hair that lay scattered around her head.

"It looks like she just collapsed due to heat exhaustion." Wesley diagnosed as he put away a stethoscope into the emergency aid kit. Sardon let out the breath that he wasn't aware of holding as Wesley asked him, "You said that she just collapsed in front of the Café doors?"

"That's right. Thankfully it was by coincidence that I happened to be there before she could actually sustain any harm." He let a hand brush back some bangs from her forehead before pressing an open palm to the skin. "Her fever's settled down. That's good."

"Now that the patient has been diagnosed safe," Elliot moved away from the wall he was leaning on to the door, "I think the others will want to know." He pulled back the door and in fell onto the floor were Zoey, Kiki, and Corina. Those who weren't in the pile quickly filled the room around the trio as they got up and dust themselves.

Kiki was the first to show concern. "How's Bridget?"

"She's doing fine," Wesley answered. "She just over-heated her body and that caused her to faint. Though I can't find out why she stressed out herself like this."

Renee came forward carrying a light blue sports bag and gave it to Elliot, who moved to be by Wesley. "I found this outside the door. It has Bridget's name on the handle tag."

After opening the bag, they found a number of miscellaneous things: A pair of flippers, a slightly damp towel, an empty water bottle with some bits of leftover fruit cores from fruit in a ziploc, goggles, a swim cap with the logo of the Mountain Valley Sables, waterproof bandages, a pencil case, and finally a hardcover folder with choral music in it.

As everybody was in quiet thought, Dren picked up the Ziploc. "Well….this is interesting." And with that he tossed the bag into the trash.

Zoey picked up the folder and went through the sheets. "Hey, these are the songs that are going to be played at the Christmas Festival at our school."

All the girls circled around Zoey and peered over her shoulder.

"If I remember right, the festival was supposedly moved onto the same week as the Aquatic Finale championships, a day after the other I think. All the local schools and the schools from other cities are coming as well." Corina mentioned.

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain on why Bridget is like this." Kiki chirped in.

"I wondered why she called in this yesterday." Elliot said as he scratched his cheek. He meant to say it quietly but unfortunately Zoey heard him.

"What did you mean by 'she called'?" she glowered and glared daggers at Elliot.

"I mean exactly that," he said calmly ignoring the glares from Zoey. "She called in last night saying that something suddenly came up with her school functions and she couldn't do the first part of her shift today."

"And this came to you now?!" Zoey seethed, just about ready to strangle the blonde. He always did this!

"It slipped my mind this morning," he shrugged.

Before Zoey could do any harm to him, Bridget sat up. "What's going on?"

Wesley calmly walked over to take the damp towel that fell on to her lap. "How are feeling, Bridget?"

"I feel a bit better, though the dizziness is still there." She smiled. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

Zoey looked to the girls before asking, "Bridget, where were you this morning anyway? We were getting worried since we didn't hear that you asked for the morning off."

"I'm sorry to have worried all of you." Bridget deeply apologized. "You see, I got a call last night from the swim coach, Mr. Eloc. Turns out one of our synchro swimmers had her knee operated on and I was her backup so Mr. Eloc thought it would be for the best to hold an emergency practice for the team. Of course, it didn't help any that my choir practice was at 7 a.m. and the synchro practice was right after that which was at nine o'clock so I didn't have the chance to go home to get something to eat. Once practice was let out, I came straight here."

"That explains why you passed out. With the combination of your hunger and stress levels, it's a wonder how you managed to make it to the Café in one piece." Rox commented as she handed the athletic bag to Bridget, her tone holding a lot of concern. "Since when was it a good idea to go running in the middle of winter while your hair was still wet from your practice? You do realize you could have caught pneumonia."

"She would have been lucky if that was all she caught." Dren commented dryly.

"Actually, I forgot that my hair was wet when I ran here. I was afraid I was going to be late after practice got out late." Bridget replied. Rox just shook her head and sighed. "I'm really sorry for causing everybody so much."

It was Corina who stopped her. "All right, all ready. We accept your numerous apologies and future ones for that matter too. Just as long as you actually tell us ahead of time the next time you call in."

"That's right." Kiki chirped in. "It felt weird not saying hi to this morning."

Bridget just smiled. "All right. I'll remember next time."

Wesley took a look at the clock on the wall and directed everyone to the door. "Ok everyone. Lunch break is just about done. Let's clean up."

Everyone managed to clear out the room, save for Wesley, Sardon and Bridget, who was just about to get up herself, when Sardon placed his hand her shoulder. "Not you Bridget. You need rest." His voice, still monotone, held a lot concern.

She didn't agree. "I'm all right Sardon. Really I am. I need to get ready for work." Bridget slid her legs off the bed and took a couple of steps before the dizziness washed over her. A small gasp escaped as her knees buckled and saw the floor coming to her.

Luckily, Sardon had the foresight to be near her when tried to walk and caught her with the simplest of ease when she stumbled. Lifting her bridal-style, he carried her back to the bed. "As I said, you _need_ rest. Listen to your body. You've completely exhausted yourself and don't have any energy for work. You can't even stand without getting faint, can you?"

The answer he got was a small squeak and a full-face blush. Restraining a diminutive sigh, he placed her back underneath the blankets and pulled the sheet until it meet at her waist as Bridget leaned back on the pillows on the headboard.

Sardon let a small smile tug at his lips, his hand coming up to push some of the wet hair away from her face. "Just lay back and rest. I'll be back with some food in a bit."

Her hand came up to cover his in a loving caress. "You worry too much."

"Only with you." He got up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before moving towards. "I'll be back. Do you want anything specific?"

"No, so long as it doesn't have any mushrooms."

And with that Sardon closed the door behind him to leave Bridget to rest.

* * *

"Honestly I think it was because Bridget has the genes of the finless porpoise that prevented her body to become chilled from the water and the cold air." Zoey mentioned as she swept around the doors and tables.

"Well we're used to, back on Cyclonia, that if someone came down with even a cold they were quarantined from the rest of the people and they were bed-ridden until they were cured." Tarb quipped in as he helped Kiki with aligning the chairs.

"And how long did that take?" Kiki asked.

"It used to be anywhere between two weeks to several months, depending on how bad the illness was and if the medical supply was still in stock and usable." Sardon answered as he came down the stairs.

By then he was swarmed with questions as the girls save for Renee gathered around him.

"How is Bridget?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Does she need anything right now?"

"Am I going to work her shift now?"

It didn't take long for Sardon to process these questions while taking a step back from the girls. "She's alright now. She just overheated her body and needs to rest. All she wants right now is some food and more than likely you will have to work, Corina."

That last one left Corina in a bit of huff as Zoey spoke. "I guess that means that Bridget will still be able to attend that choir concert and the school aqua meet."

"Though something tells me that even if Bridget was still sick, she would still go to these events." Rox chimed in with Brontes nodding in agreement.

Dren drawled out a long whistle. "Man, didn't know your girl was that stubborn, Sardon." He jabbed.

He only answered with a cool façade and matching tone as he made his way to the kitchen. "It is not so much as stubbornness but dedication to see her commitments to the end. If you want a prime example of being stubborn, I suggest you recall your actions during the time you stalked your girlfriend during our attack."

"Hey I still got the girl." Dren snapped back.

"And that alone was a wonderment in itself." Brontes added in. Quiet snickering from the general group was heard with that.

Dren tossed a glare to the werewolf/vampire hybrid giant. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

Again coolness only greeted the heated gaze. "True but I gave that one for free."

Just as it looked like they were about to get into it, the café door chimed for new customers. It was Kiki who got them, surprisingly without her circus ball. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew. Is it just for three today?"

"Yes. It's just for three." A voice answered that sent a familiar chill down Zoey's and Corina's neck. They had turned around to see if they were right in their suspicions. _Aww great THEY'RE here…_

Sure enough, there was a girl with black hair in a page-boy style with no bangs, another with short red hair and a bang covering her right eye, and finally the last girl with orange-blond wavy hair in a red headband, being escorted by Kiki to their table. These girls Zoey and Corina knew as the Three Becky's from Bridget's old high school, Excalibur High. Just as Kiki came back with their orders, they quickly pulled her into the kitchen with Renee following behind them, leaving a bewildered Dren, Tarb, Rox and Brontes in the main room and a confused Wesley cooking at the stove and intrigued Sardon preparing a dinner tray.

"Do you guys realize who that was?" Zoey harshly whispered.

"If I remember right, those were the Three Becky's." Corina answered.

"The who?" Kiki questioned as she gave the ticket order to Wesley. By this time, Renee had joined their little circle.

"This was before you or Renee joined the Café. When Bridget first joined, she was being bullied and pushed around by the Three Becky's at her school because she didn't have any friends at the time. And even after she became a Mew, she was still being pushed around by them. Ohhh those girls make me so mad!" Zoey exclaimed, clenching a napkin between her teeth while raising a fist.

"It stopped soon after Bridget transferred to Mountain High, but I wouldn't have doubted that if they found out where she worked, they would still hound on her." Corina crossly mentioned. She didn't seem like it but over the few years, she had gotten protective of the girls.

"So now what do we do? I really don't want to serve those girls now." Kiki inquired.

Just as Wesley came over with the trays of the ordered sweets, Renee had taken them. "I will take the order then, unless you want him to do it." She pointed towards Sardon.

The girls had looked over to him and they let out a small squeak to see that he was seething… No not even that. It seemed like he had this aura around him that was fueled on anger and rage, and it was ready to do a lot of damage. So needless to say, his expression definitely matched his mood. The girls sweat dropped at this. "Yeah, let's not." Zoey stated and the girls nodded in sync.

Just as Renee walked past the kitchen doors and stepped into the main room, she stopped. The girls, and even Sardon watched with curiosity as to the reason of why she stopped. Thanks to the girls genetically-enhanced senses (and Sardon's Cyniclon hearing), they soon found out why.

"So you know that we're going up against Mountain Valley High for the Aqua Meet right?" The black-haired Becky mentioned.

"Isn't that the same school lil' miss Bridget transferred to?" The red-haired Becky questioned snarkly.

"Oh yes, the very same. Anyways I figured that since she was also such a goody two shoes, she has to be volunteering for this event. What do you say to conveniently 'meeting up' with her and go down memory lane?"

"Oh I would like that very much." The blond-hair Becky brought a hand to her mouth in a diminutive gesture but the girl's attitude suggested otherwise. "I bet she still that mousey, quiet push-over that still willing to do anybody's homework just to get a 'friend'. Do you think she actually has developed a life yet and got a boyfriend?"

"Pfft, please…her? I almost guarantee that she still doesn't have the courage to say no to others, especially saying her feelings to a guy."

All three of them shared a laugh that sounded like a combination of snideness and wickedness. It pretty much boiled the blood in everybody as they listened to this. Renee was about to walk over there to give them a piece of her mind when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned in time to see Sardon grabbed the tray she was holding and walked over to the Becky's table, pretty much slamming the tray onto the table, making the girls jump.

"Hey, what gives?" All three girls chirped but were stopped short of Sardon's expression. He seemed as though he resumed that same icy disposition that girls remembered that he first had on when they meet him on the battlefield, but it was his voice that truly gave way to his icy cold fury.

"It will do you good to listen well since I am a man of action and only going to say this once." He started, the dark fire in his eyes growing with each word. "Not only does it show your immaturity to talk about someone behind their back, it shows your cowardice and pettiness. Your immaturity is further displayed by you willing to plot on the bullying of another person, not only by one but all three of you. It will do you well if you leave this person be, unless you are willing to accept the full consequences of your planned actions and rest assured these consequences will be severe."

It left everyone in the café in a stupor. For the Mew Crew and the boys, it was honestly the first time they could ever recall Sardon saying so much at one time. For the hybrids, it was the first time they heard someone relatively young channel their rage into a mature but deadly warning. For the Becky's, it was honestly the first time a guy, a cute one for that matter, to call them out and proverbial smack them down.

With that being said, it was the red-haired Becky that spoke up first. "Oh yeah? Who are you to butt into our private conversation like that?!"

This snapped the other two Becky's out of their stupor as well. "Yeah, it's not like you know who we are talking about anyways!"

"Again, that is where you are dead wrong." Sardon batted back with deadly ease and tone. "Not only is that your matter of privacy flew out the window the minute you started this conversation in no quiet manner, you are talking about the planned bullying of a dear friend of the staff here," he gestured towards the girls, Roxanne and Brontes, as well as Tarb and Dren lining out by the register, each with their own trademark scowl on their face. "In contrast with your earlier statement, Bridget Verdant has gained many loyal and fierce friends that are ready and willing to defend her name and honor to the very end, so I would carefully watch the next words you are planning to say."

The Becky's knew that they were losing this battle. They had come to this café to meet and discuss their plans for Bridget, but they didn't count on meeting a whole defense team that was the staff. Not bothering to even touch their orders, they got up and began to make their exit. It was the blond-hair Becky that wanted to get in the last word. "What is about Bridget that has you so enticed? She's clumsy, awkward, dull, and doesn't even have class. I mean she's not even pretty. How can she, of all people, have your attention?"

Funny, when the last world left Becky's mouth, the crew and boys all had the same thought; _Ohhh, She just signed her death warrant_. There was no way that Sardon was going to let this go.

And they were right. "You are correct. Bridget Verdant is not a pretty girl. She is the most beautiful, kind, caring, courageous, confident, and sweetest woman that any man could ever be blessed with. Something that your twisted beauty and hearts can't even hold a mere flicker to." And with that, Sardon promptly slammed the door and leaned against the strong wood, placing a hand onto the bridge of his nose, while mentally gathering his stressed wits.

A slow, single clap began to ring out through the café. Pretty soon it was joined by another, and by another, and by another. Sardon looked up to see that everybody was clapping at his brave performance to the girl-bullies, even Kiki through a whistle. They soon began to form around Sardon, Dren and Tarb clapped their hands on his shoulders, while Brontes offered a fist bump which was gladly reciprocated. The girls expressed their congratulatory in words.

"Nice job, Sardon."

"It was about time somebody brought those girls down from their high horses. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

"That was awesome. Talk about a knight coming to defend the honor of his princess."

"Yeah, more like an alien warrior saving his heroine."

It was then Elliot and Wesley decided to make their presences known. "While that was good for defending Bridget and all, I hope this doesn't become a daily routine though." Elliot added in cynically.

"Believe me, it was not in my intentions to drag this whole scenario out." Sardon answered solemnly.

"Well now we know that we may have to be prepared in case they do go after Bridget during the meet." Renee advised.

"Leave that to me, I'll be with Bridget during the Aqua Meet, while we can all watch her at the Winter concert." Zoey offered heatedly as the girls nodded in agreement.

Dren laid his head to rest against his hands on the back of his head. "How are you going to do that, honey? Last time I checked, kitties generally don't like water."

"No, but this cat sure does. Plus, one of my best friends is the manager for the swim team. She had asked if me and our two other friends could do a bit of cheerleading for the team's morale support." Zoey countered.

"And Elliot and I will be there at the choir festival to support Bridget as well." Wesley said as he handed another food tray to Sardon. "I believe you have a patient waiting for you upstairs." He said to Sardon before he turned to the others. "Let's get back to work shall we?"

That pretty much set the group back into their daily routine of the café as more customers came in and left the two lovebirds upstairs to their own world, leaving the verbal battle to the memory of the day. A memory not forgotten however

* * *

**I hope this lives up to everyones expectations. I do plan to write more. AND I NOT GOING TO GIVE UP THIS STORY. I SWEAR TO THE ALMIGHTY FATHER AND SPIRITS ABOVE, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! OOH-RAH!**


End file.
